End Game
by LadyDaisys
Summary: The Biker Mice face the toughest challenge of their lives. The lives of everyone in Chicago lie in the balance as Lawrence Limburger launches his deadliest attack on our furry, intrepid heroes. An experience that forces them to examine what is truly important and make decisions that change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, fanfic readers! LadyDaisys here. Been gone a while. During that time, I worked on a new story. Something that's been stuck in my head for a while. Well, here is chapter 1. Enjoy.**

End Game-Chapter 1

This was one of the worst things they've ever had to face.

Oh sure, they've faced life-threatening situations and more close calls than you can count. But they've always triumphed. Always won.

Throttle, Vinnie, and Modo: The Biker Mice From Mars. The most awesome trio of heroes the universe has ever seen. They've always been unstoppable.

But not this time.

This time death was now staring them in the face. It wasn't the first time.

But this time, they knew, it would be their last time. There was no escape. And not just them.

Chicago was caught in the crossfire! Within minutes, it would be a smoking crater if they didn't stop the approaching evil that was coming to destroy it. Something so evil that for the first time, they felt powerless. How did it all come to this?

Flashback...

The Big Cheese was about to unleash his ultimate weapon of mass destruction. The Biker Mice had him cornered in his office.

"End of the line for you, Reek Fish!" Throttle said, aiming his blaster at Limburger's head.

"You've plundered your last planet!" Vinnie cried out, aiming a flare at his face.

"Yeah, we're taking you back to Mars to face trial for your crimes against Earth and our planet!" Modo shouted, aiming his laser cannon at Limburger.

"Oh, I beg to differ, you meddling moles." Limburger replied.

"News Flash, Stinky, we put that deranged doc of yours out of commission." Vinnie said, pointing out the window to show Carbunkle tied up like a calf at a rodeo and gagged hanging upside down Limburger's window."

"Not to mention that we took out Greasegutt and your Goon Squad." Modo said, pressing a button on the computer console on his desk showing on screen a badly beaten and bruised Greasepit and the rest of Limburger's goons beaten up.

Their attack vehicles were smoking and burning heaps of metal.

"So, ha ha. We have the upper hand." Throttle chuckled.

"Or so you thought, my hirsuite friends!" Limburger said, slamming a finned hand on a button on a computer console.

"Guys! He's just launched the missile! It's due to hit Downtown Chicago in ten minutes!" Charley cried out, face pale and glancing out the window, "The people! They'll all be killed! The city will be in ruins!

"That's right, my furry friends. Once Chicago is destroyed, the city will have to rebuild. With no homes left, the people who survive the explosion will have no choice but to move. The mayor and all the elected officials will pay me handsomely to take their ruined city off their hands then I'll ship it to Plutark, lock, stock, and demolished barrel!" Limburger laughed, fiendishly.

The three mice couldn't believe what they were hearing. They knew Limburger was evil but now endangering the lives of innocent people? Was there no end to his greed?

"You butcher!" Throttle screamed, slamming his fist into Limburger's arrogant face. The blow knocked him to the ground. He didn't get up.

The Biker Mice and Charley stared helplessly at the speeding missile headed for downtown Chicago.

"We ain't gonna be able to stop it in time!" Modo cried out.

"We hafta try, big guy!" Throttle exclaimed.

"He is right."

The Biker Mice looked up to see their new friend Zoe walk up to them.

"We must not give up." She said.

"I know I'm gonna try! Chi-town is not gonna be fry town!"Vinnie cried out, giving a popawheelie on his bike and then leaping out the window.

"Vinnie!" Charley cried out.

The white muscular adrenaline junkie now flew up as he had released jet-propulsion engines on his bike.

"Wait for me!" Charley climbed next to him on his bike.

"Sweetheart...Wh-?"

"Let's save Chi-town together, hotshot." She said.

Vinnie gave her a warm smile then frowned as he looked straight ahead of him.

Modo and Throttle now were flying in the air next to Vinnie with jet propulsion engines shooting out clouds of smoke.

"Okay, bros. We got a city to save. Let's rock..." Throttle began.

"...And ride!" Everyone cried out.

The three bikers flew towards downtown Chi-town pushing their bikes to fly as fast as they could. They knew every second counted. They would save Chicago or die trying.

They soon landed on the ground.

"Charley! Zoe! Get the people to safety!"Throttle directed the two women.

"Guys...be careful." Zoe told them before taking off with Charley.

"They'll be okay. C'mon!" Charley reassured her.

The two women led the people into bomb shelters that the city had built in the event of a nuclear disaster.

The three mice meanwhile looked up to see the missile coming.

"Okay, let's give it all we've got." Throttle told Vinnie and Modo.

The mice activated missiles, and other firepower on their bikes. They saw the missile disappear into a cloud of smoke.

"We did it!" They high-fived each other.

Unfortunately, the smoke cleared and they still saw the missile coming at them.

"What? No way! !" Modo was saying. He stared at the missile in total disbelief.

"We didn't even make a dent in it! I don't get it." Vinnie said.

Shock was written all over the white mouse's face.

Throttle activated the infra-red scanner on his motorcycle helmet visor to analyze the missile.

"No wonder that missile hasn't been blown to smithereens! That psycho Carbunkle coated it with Plutarkian Steel!" Throttle said, angrily slamming his fist into a brick wall of a building a few feet from him.

"Which means it's indestructable." Vinnie frowned, fists drawn.

"That waddling pile of fish guts had this whole trap planned and we walked right into it!" Modo fumed, his single eye red as fire.

The missile was headed their way. There was no turning back now.

"There's gotta be a way to stop it! It can't end this way." Throttle thought, sadly

The tan furred mouse had so much to live for. A reason to keep fighting on. He had his family. His bros. Charley. But he had someone else waiting for him on Mars: a certain gray furred female mouse with long dark hair and green eyes that enchanted his heart from the moment they met.

Carbine. He now said her name and saw her image. Her smiling face. Her cute smile. He had planned once he got back to Mars to propose to her. Now he'll never get the chance.

Vinnie was angry and helpless for the first time in his life. He was a mouse that was used to being in control. Taking charge of a situation when it called for it. He hated not having any control over any bad situation.

As much as he liked being an adrenaline junkie, he didn't like this whole situation. Not having any control over his destiny upset him greatly. He felt like he had missed out on so many things like finding the love of his life. He had once found that in Harley till she had been taken out of his life. Then he met Charley and began falling for her. He wanted to tell her how he felt. Now it seems like he won't get the chance.

Modo was sad that he would never see his family on Mars again especially his nephew Rimfire. The young teen was the only family he had left next to his bros and Miss Charley Ma'am. Young teen? Why, the last time Modo spoke to his nephew, the young teen had now become a young man of twenty. But in spite of all that, Modo still saw him as his little nephew.

He loved his nephew and his sister Primer like they were his own kids. He remembered when they were little. He had once said he would give his right arm to keep them safe. He kept that promise. But now he would have to give his very life to keep everyone safe. Chicago. His bros. Charley. And now Zoe. So be it. Besides what was one life if it could save millions?

Zoe. He thought of her now. How she came into his life. How they found each other. Wishing they had more time left. If only there were a way to change his fate...but no. He wouldn't dwell on this now. He would leave the world with no regrets.

Charley Davidson and Zoe came and stood with the Biker Mice.

To Charley, the Biker Mice were the only family she had. She had no other. She grew up in an orphanage. By the time, she got to be eighteen, she had aged out of the foster care system. She went to school for mechanics and worked as a technician at a car dealership. She graduated from mechanics school and opened up her own shop, the Last Chance Garage with money she saved.

Then came the day she met the Biker Mice. At first, she was afraid of them when she saw they were alien mice. But she calmed down when she saw they meant her no harm.

She had become a very close friend for three years. A sister to the trio. Fed them and protected them from her government. She was willing to die for them if need be.

But for one of them, a certain white mouse who had an ego the size of Lake Michigan, she began to develop special feelings for. It surprised her that she would feel this way about Vinnie. But it happened. She planned this very day to step out of the friend zone and tell him how she felt about him. Well, they were about to die. She would never get the chance again to say it. It was now or never.

She looked up at the white mouse who like his two bros were staring at the missile that was approaching them.

"Vinnie?"

The white mouse turned to look at Charley. Her greenish blue eyes stared into his crimson eyes. Oh, how she loved those eyes! How she adored the person they belonged to!

"I love you." they both said it at the same time. Then stared at each other in surprise.

"Sweetheart...well...what do you know about that?" He smiled.

He then took her hands into his own. Then they kissed. A gentle kiss that just took both their breaths away. Their hands now clasped tightly and fingers intertwined.

Throttle glanced over at the two lovers in a liplock. In spite of their present situation, he was actually happy for Vinnie and Charley-girl. At least, they'll be happy for the small amount of time they have left. They deserve to have some happiness.

Zoe's hand was on Modo's arm.

"Get behind me, Zoe." He said, putting her in back of him.

"Modo..."She glanced at him with adoration and love.

"I won't let it hurt you, Charley-Ma'am, or my bros." He told her.

"Oh, Modo, you're the bravest, kindest mouse I've ever met. I only wish..." She began.

"I know. I wish we had more time, but I don't regret nothing. I'm glad I got the chance to know you even if it was for a short time." He replied, looking at her with a warm smile.

The kind of smile that gave you goosebumps all over but at the same time filled you with wonderful feelings of love.

She nearly gasped as his arm went around her shoulders.

Zoe smiled happily then she looked sad. This whole thing wasn't fair. Vinnie and Charley deserved to have a lifetime of happiness not a short period of time.

Plus, She and Modo found each other. Now in a matter of moments, everything will be destroyed.

"Why is this happening? No! They can't die! Not these kind, loving creatures!" Zoe thought.

Then pulling away from a surprised Modo, she put her hand in the air as if to hold the missile back. She looked to see the purple gem around her neck shine brilliantly.

Everyone else glanced at her in surprise as well.

"NOOOOOOO!" She screamed.

Suddenly everything froze.

End Flashback...

Time stood still. The Biker Mice and Charley along with everyone else were frozen including the missile.

Everyone except for Zoe.

"How?" Zoe wondered, staring at her hands. She then glanced at the three mice and their human friend.

"Throttle! Modo! Vinnie! Charley!" Zoe cried out.

Suddenly, a blue skinned alien appeared in mid-air a few feet from her. He floated down to her.

"They can't hear you, Zoe." He said.

"What have you done to them?" She cried out to the alien.

"Fear not. They aren't harmed. They are frozen in time. And I did nothing. You did it. To save them."

"To save them?"

"Zoe, don't you recognize me? It's Freem."

"Freem?"

"Yes. I'm your brother."

"My brother is an ET?" Zoe stared at the creature puzzled.

"So were you till you got a new body due to my nanobyte technology. Don't you remember? Don't you remember why you came to Earth?"

"I didn't come to Earth. I was born on it." She replied.

"No. I teleported you. When I did that, I accidentally erased parts of your memory. That's why you can't remember. But you're an alien like me."

"You're crazy! I'm no alien. I'm a woman. A human being." Zoe replied.

"No, you're an Emtelian. Part empath. Part telekinetic. That jewel gives you limited power." He replied, pointing at the oval shaped purple jewel suspended on a gold necklace around her neck.

Zoe fingered it and glanced at it.

"Why...why does this thing seem so familiar?" She wondered, outloud staring at the jewel.

"Allow me to show you why." His forefinger glowed and touched the top of her head as memories flooded back into her mind. She now saw how it all began.

Flashback...Two weeks earlier...

"Blast those wretched Biker Mice!" Lawrence Limburger fumed, banging his gloved fist on his desk. The morbidly obese Plutarkian failed at yet another scheme to steal the city of Chicago and ship it off to Planet Plutark thanks to the Biker Mice From Mars.

What made matters worse for him was that he received a call from Lord Camembert. He was the high chairman of Plutark. Limburger hated the guy with a passion but he had to put up with his abuse and insults if he wanted to keep getting money from him and also because he was ruler of the whole planet. A position that the Big Cheese long coveted.

But now Lord Camenbert had threatened to cut off his funding. Again.

"I've had it with your pathetic failures, Limburger!" He roared.

"Please, Lord Camembert. I have to have money! I can't run an invasion without it!" He begged.

"Money which has already been wasted. You still haven't captured Earth or rid our planet of those bothersome Biker Mice!" He replied.

"But I have a new plan. One that will insure we have total victory."

"Go on, Limburger." He said, skeptical.

"Carbunkle!" He cried out.

The bony framed figure of the deranged scientist in question suddenly appeared standing on a pedestal that rose out of the floor.

"Yes, Your Overripeness?" He asked.

"Show the High Chairman our latest weapon for conquering Earth."

And at the same time on the roof of a building across from Limburger Plaza, three bikers on motorcycles were watching them. The strangest thing about these bikers was that they wore super large odd shaped helmets. They were the Biker Mice from Mars.

The tan furred leader of this trio pressed a button on the side of his helmet which activated his infra-red visor to get a closer look through a window pane at Limburger Plaza.

"See anything, Throttle?" Vinnie asked.

"A lot. Looks as if that deranged doc that works for The Big Cheese is up to no good again." He replied, "I'm gonna need audio. Mic it, Modo!"

The larger mouse hit a button on his bike which released a small microphone which attached itself to Limburger Plaza.

"Viola! A super hydrogen bomb capable of mass destruction. It can destroy every city on earth. " He said, with a flourish displaying what looked like a giant laser cannon.

The mice gasped at these words.

"We gotta take that thing out big time!" Throttle declared.

And at the same time the Biker Mice were watching Carbunkle show off his latest weapon to Lord Camenbert, someone was watching them all.

Far off in space, an alien spacecraft was hovering near the planet Earth. Two alien beings with light blue skin were observing on a huge view screen inside their aircraft.

"That's him, Freem. Dr. Zachary Carbunkle." A female alien was saying, "That's the scientist Sister wanted for our company."

"Sister always did have strange tastes, Zoe. That man, if you want to call him that, obvious places no value on anything." Freem concluded with a frown.

"I know. Brother is a bit of an oddball, too. See that lady driving up on the street in that Earth vehicle?" Zoe asked, pointing.

An auburn haired woman in a blue denim shirt, black pants, and brown boots was now getting out of a pickup truck. She carried in her hand what looked like a tool box.

"That's Charlene "Charley" Davidson. The other scientist Brother wanted for our company." Zoe explained.

Freem remembered the two candidates well.

In the Biker Mice episode, Mad Scientist Wanted, an intergalatic company needed a mad scientist for their company. The Biker Mice's fought with Limburger's Goon Squad. Charley had ridden up in her pick up truck.

"It's a good thing for the guys that I got "Operation Tail Bail." Charley said, patting the side of her tool box.

In the middle of the Biker Mice' battle with the goons, everyone on Earth including the Biker Mice suddenly froze in time. The alien company stopped time. Charley Davidson was frozen while she looked through her toolbox. Carbunkle and Limburger were also frozen.

Zoe and Freem's brother and sister teleported a frozen Charley and Carbunkle to their ship. Their father alien who ran the company saw different clips of Charley helping the Biker Mice. He was impressed. Then their sister presented Carbunkle creating many devious inventions to cause havoc and trouble for Chicago.

Their father was in awe with Carbunkle which would've resulted in Charley being terminated. Their brother who was smitten with Charley did everything in his power to save Charley. So in the end, both siblings lost the family contract. It was awarded to Brother Freem. Neither Charley or Carbunkle were chosen. They were sent back to Earth at the time of the Biker Mice's battle with Limburger's goon squad with time unfrozen.

"Ah, a rare blooming flower amid all this violence."Freem replied, smiling admiring at Charley's beauty.

"Males are all the same." Zoe said, rolling her three eyes, "Anyways, she's a friend to those three bikers who are fighting Limburger and Carbunkle."

"I still don't understand why you're showing me all this." Freem said, "Do you think someone may try to harm that flower or that quack of a doctor?"

"I don't know, but Sister was really disappointed when you won the company contract over her and Brother." Zoe explained.

"Doesn't the Earth woman have those mice to help her?"

"She does, but they can't stop time like we can. There's only so much they can do. Someone has to be there among them."

"What do you propose?"

"Send me to Earth. I wish to observe these beings for myself." Zoe replied, "Besides, I will need a new body anyway as my own will fade away in a few days."

"I don't know if a human body is wise. Human emotions are very strange and hard to understand. Plus, Earth's atmosphere is unsafe for our bodies."Freem explained.

"I know. That's why I want you to use your nanobyte technology to prepare me a new body." Zoe replied, clicking a few keystrokes on the computer console and handing him a printout, "Can you make me look like her?"

Freem studied the photo of an attractive human female with long dark hair and hazel eyes.

"It's a photo of a girl who died over a hundred years ago." Zoe explained, "I did some studying of Earth's history."

"You think of everything, little sister. Just lie on this table." Freem said.

Zoe closed her eyes. Freem activated a device that resembled a laser and a spotlight. It scanned the photograph of the human woman. The glowing aura flowed over Zoe transforming her. Then she got up.

"It's perfect! I look human! You did it!" Zoe cried out excitedly she as stood before Freem now a human female woman.

"You forgot one thing. Earth beings wear clothes." Freem said, looking a little embarassed.

She looked down at her very naked form.

"Whoops! Forgot!" She blushed.

"No problem."

She was soon arrayed in a dark blue dress and wedge heels.

"Take this." He replied, handing her a glowing purple jewel, "You'll be able to use your powers and communicate with me as long as you wear it. But your powers are limited. Plus, I expect a daily report on your progress. Good luck."

"Thank you, Freem."

"Save that rare flower." Freem replied, dreamily gazing at Charley on the screen.

"I will do more than that. I will be doing an independent study on these beings. As well as why they are fighting each other."Zoe said.

"I'll now teleport you to Earth."

Zoe felt a blue beam penetrate her consciousness. The next minute she found herself walking on the streets of Chicago, Illinois.

"Freem did it. Now to find the Davidson woman. But where?" She thought, "Ughh! How do human women walk in these things?"

The wedge heeled shoes she wore began bothering her feet at first. She now walked slowly and was looking around.

Meanwhile, the Biker Mice were just preparing to crash into Limburger Plaza when Modo looked on the street quickly.

"Bros, check it out!" Modo cried out.

Zoe was now looking around like she had never seen this place before. Several members of Limburger's Goon Squad rode around her in dune buggies.

"What's yer hurry, legs?" One of them said, ogling her.

"I-" She stammered. She wasn't used to them. Plus, they frightened her.

"S'matter? Cat got yer tongue, chickie?" One of them asked.

"What's yer name, honey?" Another one asked.

"It-I-"

"Well, why don't we go to my place? Bet I could make you talk." He grinned, maliciously.

"I got a much better idea. How about you leave her alone?" Modo said.

The goons saw the Biker Mice on their bikes approach them.

"Hey, it's them Biker Meeses Limburger wants us to thrash."

"You can try, scum bag." Throttle said.

"But it aint gonna happen." Modo said.

"'Cause we're the baddest mammajammas this side of the asteroid belt!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"Let's take out these rats!" One of them yelled.

Modo's one eye glowed red as fire.

"Rats! Now you're talking trash!" Modo screamed.

The goon squad approached the Biker Mice attempting to fight them but our furry motorcyclists soon made short work as they beat them up.

Modo socked a goon with his fist. Throttle socked two with both of his fists. Vinnie kicked and punched several goons.

"Thrashing Fish Gut's goon squad in the morning. Beaties: The breakfast of champions!" He crowed.

Throttle and Modo groaned at that lame joke.

"Everyone's a critic." Vinnie said.

"You okay, ma'am?" Modo asked the girl.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked, and then suddenly collapsed and was about to hit the ground when Modo caught her.

"Looks like she fainted. We better get her to the garage." Throttle said.

Zoe remembered waking up on a sofa she pushed back the blanket covering her and got up.

"Wh-Where am I?" She wondered.

"Oh, you're awake."

She looked up to see an auburn-haired woman in a blue denim shirt, black pants, and brown boots. The three bikers she saw before were sitting a few feet from her.

"Who? What is this place?"Zoe asked.

"This is the Last Chance Garage. I'm Charley Davidson." Charley replied, "What's your name?"

"My name? Oh, it's-I-I-I-"

Her mind suddenly went blank.

_What's going on? _

"I-I don't know! I don't know who I am!" Zoe cried out, panicking.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe's New Identity-Chapter 2

"I don't know if I have any family or anything!" Zoe said, distraught and was confused.

"You have amnesia." Charley said.

"Does that mean I'm sick?" Zoe asked.

"No, it just means you've just lost your memory." Charley explained.

"Will I ever get it back?" Zoe asked.

"You may." Charley replied, "But with time. It's kind of hard to tell with these things."

"But I have to get my memory back! I must have family or friends somewhere. Belong somewhere." Zoe panicked.

She slumped down in a chair with a worried look on her face and her head in her hands.

"Don't you worry, Ma'am. We'll help you."Modo said, placing his gloved hand on her arm.

"Thank you." She gave a smile to the larger biker as her hand touched his gloved one. It made him blush.

"First things first. You need to find out who you are. You're wearing a purse. Maybe there's something inside with a name on it." Throttle said.

"Great idea!" Zoe said, opening the purse to find a wallet. She opened it up to see a driver's license with her face on it. It was registered to Zoe Sterling.

"That's who I am. I'm Zoe Sterling." She said, glancing at the picture.

...

"Wait? How can I have a driver's license if I'm an alien from space?" Zoe asked Freem.

"It was all part of mingling in with the Earth people." He replied, "My nanobytes transformed you into an Earth human. It's only fair you should have the knowledge

as well as the identification in order to operate one of their vehicles."

Zoe nodded as more memories began flooding her mind...

...

She turned to the three bikers who wore the most unusual motorcycle helmets she had ever seen.

"I'm sorry but we haven't been properly introduced." She said.

"Hello, Zoe. We've already met. But I'm Charley." The auburn haired mechanic said.

"Hiya doing, Zoe? I'm Throttle." The tan-furred leader of the biker trio said.

"Vinnie Van Wham at your service, pretty lady." Vinnie grinned, flirtatiously.

"Let me guess: you're the ladies man of the group." Zoe said.

"And proud of it. Chicks love the Vinman!" Vinnie bragged.

"Not as much as he loves himself." Charley teased.

"Funny." Vinnie frowned. Throttle and Modo were snickering.

"Please to meet you, Miss Zoe-Ma'am." Modo said, shaking hands with her.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Modo." She smiled, as her face flushed.

Suddenly, there was a loud boom. The Biker Mice glanced out the window to see Greasepit sitting inside what appeared to be an attack vehicle. A battering ram was attached to it. He was now using it to ram down the metal garage door. Each blow made the walls of the garage shake.

"That walking pile of ooze is attacking my poor building!" Charley cried out.

"Not to worry, Sweetheart. We'll handle that clay brain." Vinnie told her.

...

"Youse meeces better clear out now!" Greasepit cried out.

The Biker Mice came crashing out through a window on their bikes.

"Man, don't those guys ever use doors?" The muscle bound ape wondered.

The three bikers landed and stopped in front of the garage. Weapons protruded out of every opening on their bikes.

"This is as far as you go, Oil Slick!" Throttle told him.

"The Last Chance Garage is under our protection. So you leave now unless you want to make me really happy and start a fight!" Vinnie said, holding up two lit flares.

"Mistah Limboiger owns this property now!"

"Just what do you mean by that?" Charley asked.

For answer, Greasepit took out of his pocket a piece of paper which he now handed to Charley.

"Mistah Limboiger is the owner of this here building. Read it for youse self."

The auburn haired mechanic's face suddenly became pale after reading the paper.

"What is it, Charley-ma'am?" Modo asked, seeing the worried look on her face.

"That bloated pufferfish has got an order from the city to have the Last Chance condemned!" She cried out.

The Biker Mice gasped.

"But if it's an occupied building, he can't just tear it down. Can he?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, he can. He's got the order from the mayor." Charley replied.

"Don't you worry, Charley-girl. We won't let that overstuffed hallibut get his finned hands on the garage." Throttle said, "We protected the Last Chance before, we'll do it again."

Soon, The Biker Mice covered the garage with metal pieces from their spaceship.

"That should protect the garage from that overstuffed halibut and his two cronies."Throttle said.

"In the meantime, you need to speak to the mayor, Charley. I'm sure he's made a huge mistake." Zoe told her.

"Hmmph. I'll try. But the last time I spoke to him, the guys were arrested and their bikes were impounded thanks to Limburger. It had to take a good deal of talking to get him to release them and their bikes." Charley replied.

"Also the fact that the city was in danger from a nuclear bomb got the mayor to speed up with the release." Modo chuckled, "He knew we were the only ones who could stop it."

"So we did what we do best: Saving the day while looking good doing it. At least I do." Vinnie bragged.

"Someone's ego is super." Throttle chuckled.

"Yeah, It's the size of Limburger's rear end." Modo said.

"Leggo my ego!" Vinnie told them.

...

Limburger soon showed up in his limo with Carbunkle.

"Greasepit, my moronic minion, did you inform the Davidson woman to vacate the Last Chance Garage?" Limburger calmly asked him.

"Huh?" He looked puzzled.

"Did you tell her to get out?" He asked, in an annoyed voice.

"Uh, yeah, boss." He replied, happily.

"Then why is she still here?!" He screamed in the muscle bound ape's face.

"Well, boss, you see..." He began, nervously motioning him to look at the Biker Mice who stood in front of the garage with Charley.

"That's right, Halibut. This place is off limits to you. So the party's over." Throttle told Limburger.

"You're wrong. I own this property now. By order of the -" He began, holding up the paper Greasepit showed Charley and the Biker Mice.

Then he gasped as it was suddenly torched by Modo's laser cannon.

"Oops." He said, blowing out the smoke that came from it.

"I still own the Last Chance, Cheesebreath." Charley said, hands on her hips and getting in Limburger's face, "It's still not for sale. So take a hike!"

"This isn't over! I will own this establishment and when I do, I'll ship the land to Plutark!" Limburger screamed.

Then he backed away as a missile came towards him.

"Nooooooo!" He cried out, leaping behind a garbage can.

"Oh, yesssss! Pour it on, baby!" His chauffeur, Fred The Mutant cried out.

The deformed, tentacled alien happily climbed back into the front seat of the limo. Greasepit took off on his bike with Carbunkle jumping on the back of it in a hurry to get away from the missile.

The missile struck the limo blowing it up. The car was a smoking, melted mess.

Throttle, Modo, Charley, and Zoe turned to see Vinnie lifting his hand from the computer console on his bike.

"Smooth, Dillinger." Throttle said.

"Geez, Vin! Give a warning when you're about to do that!" Charley scolded him.

"Where's the fun in that?" The white mouse replied.

"Fun? Someone could've gotten hurt! What if you had taken out a whole city block?" Zoe asked.

"Limburger's ride was the only thing that got hurt. Besides, I was careful not to aim at any buildings or people." Vinnie replied.

"You're crazy. But it was kinda funny watching Limburger dive behind that trash can!" Zoe giggled.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Memories Come Back- Chapter 3

More memories flooded Zoe's mind like a rushing wind...

She remembered the day she met the Biker Mice. She watched them battle Limburger's goon squad. During the fight, Vinnie's helmet came off. Zoe couldn't believe it.

Here was a five-foot tall white muscular mouse with red antennas protruding out of his head and half of his face covered with a metal mask thrown to the ground in front of her. The muscle bound adrenaline junkie got right back up and put his helmet back on. Then he got back on his bike and got back into the fight. Within minutes, he and his two bros beat up the entire goon squad.

Throttle and his two friends quietly approached Zoe.

"Are you okay, Ma'am?" Throttle asked her.

Zoe twisted her purse strings into her hands tightly and began swinging her purse at them.

"Keep away, you-you-" She began.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't break a nail. We just saved your life." Throttle said, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay, miss. We won't hurt you." Modo said, gently.

"We're the good guys, sweetheart." Vinnie said.

"It's true, Zoe. They're not the enemy." Charley told her, hand on her shoulder.

Zoe slowly put down her purse.

"I don't believe this. I was just saved by giant hamsters?" Zoe asked, staring at them in awe.

"Mice, ma'am." Throttle sighed.

"Man, they never get it right." Vinnie complained,"I mean how hard is it to remember that we're mice?"

"Mice?" Zoe asked.

"Mice." Modo replied, chuckling.

"Where'd you guys come from?"

"Mars." Vinnie replied.

"Mars?"Zoe asked, in total shock.

"Mars." Throttle replied, chuckling.

"As in the planet Mars?"

"Exactly." Throttle replied.

"Don't look so confused, Zoe. I said the same thing the first time I met these guys." Charley said, giggling.

"Mice. With antennas, biker clothes, and motorcycles?" Zoe asked, fingering one of the antennas on Modo's head.

The touch sent a slight shiver up his spine.

"You forgot studly bods, Sweetheart." Vinnie grinned, posing his muscular build.

"Is he always this full of himself?" Zoe asked, rolling her eyes.

"Uh, yeah. Always." Modo replied, laughing.

"So, why are you guys on Earth?" She asked.

"To stop Lawrence Limburger from doing to Earth what he did to our planet. Here, I'll show you." Throttle explained.

The ends of Throttle's antennas glowed with an unearthly red glow. He projected his memories of Mars' invasion from the Plutarkians into Zoe's mind and she saw them as plainly as Charley saw them the day Throttle mindmelted with her.

Zoe soon realized they were like people. Her fear of the mice went away and it was replaced with pity and compassion. These poor creatures had their planet invaded and many of their people were exterminated. All they wanted was to be left in peace but she saw they were willing to fight to protect their families as well as their homes. She began caring for them just as Charley did.

The mice were glad to have made a new friend and Zoe was very easy to please. She and Charley got along great. They were like sisters and best friends.

...

Zoe saw more memories coming into focus...

She, Charley, and the Biker Mice approached City Hall on their bikes.

"Wish me luck." Charley said.

"You can do this, Charley-girl." Throttle told her.

"Yeah, we have complete faith in you." Modo said.

"If anybody can talk to His Honor, you're the one to do it." Vinnie joined in.

"Thanks, guys. That means a lot to me."

"I can accompany you if you like." Zoe said, "Two voices might be able to get through to him than one."

"Or five." Vinnie said.

"Thanks, but three muscle bound bikers might be a little intimidating to him. It'll be better if Zoe and I went in." Charley replied.

"Intimidating? Hello? Aren't we the ones who saved his tail that time the Big Cheese kidnapped him and held him prisoner at the scissor factory?" Vinnie asked.

"After I went undercover and found out where Limburger hid him." Charley replied.

Charley remembered that time well. It was the Biker Mice episode _The Reeking Reign of Head Cheese._ Limburger had Greasepit and two of his Goon Squad dress up and pretend to be the Biker Mice. They broke into the mayor's office and kidnapped him.

The Big Cheese then took over as acting mayor. Greasepit was appointed Chief of Biker Mice found out about the frame up. But instead of wanting to find and rescue the mayor right away, they wanted to kick Limburger's butt. It was up to Charley to be the voice of reason and find the mayor herself. After finding out, she told the Biker Mice who rescued the mayor.

"Now, now." Zoe said, stepping between Vinnie and Charley, "I'm sure you both contributed to the mayor's wellbeing."

"Well, anyway, at least I got see how Charley-girl looks in a tight mini-skirt." Vinnie said, letting out an erotic growl at the memory.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, ya pervert!" Charley said, fussing at him while he chuckled.

"C'mon, guys, stay focused. It'll take a lot of convincing to get the mayor to leave the garage alone. But if Charley and I show him pictures we took of inside as well as outside the garage, he'll see it's an occupied area and by law can't be condemned. The only way it would be if it contained hazardous materials on the walls and ceilings."

"Hazardous?" Throttle asked.

"Like mold. But as far as I know, I haven't seen anything like that." Charley said.

...

Charley Davidson made her case by presenting photos taken in a huge manilla folder. Limburger was beaten again as the mayor realized that the Big Cheese wanted him to condemn a residential building as well as a business. He refused to listen to him anymore and decided to have Limburger investigated.

"This isn't over!" Limburger told Charley. He stomped out, glaring at the auburn haired mechanic as he went.

He cringed at seeing the Biker Mice from Mars outside on their bikes. They brandished their weapons in case he wanted to fight.

"Don't try anything funny, Hallibutt." Throttle told him.

" 'Cause these mice are packing heat." Vinnie said, holding up his lit flares.

"And we aint afraid to use it, You reeking pile of guts!" Modo said, aiming his laser cannon at the obese Plutarkian.

The Big Cheese saw his limo approach. He quickly got in.

"I'll get you, wretched rodents if it's the last thing I do!" He screamed out at the Biker Mice and their female companions.

"Well, you can try, Stinky," Throttle replied.

"But it won't happen." Modo said.

" 'Cause we're the baddest mammajammas in the universe!"

...

"Again we saved the day!" Vinnie crowed, when they got back to the Last Chance Garage, "This calls for a celebration!"

Vinnie was in one of his festive moods and decided to make dinner for his bros and their female companions. Problem was he was a terrible cook.

"So I'll just make some stew and-" He began.

"No!" Throttle, Charley, and Modo cried out all at once.

"What gives?" Vinnie asked, as they chased him out of Charley's kitchen.

"That isn't your gift, hotshot." Charley told him.

"You have many talents, bro. Unfortunately, cooking is not one of them." Throttle chuckled.

"Yeah, you aint fitting to come up in here and poison us." Modo teased.

"Hey, I do pretty good." He pouted, looking sad.

"Now, now. Leave him alone." Zoe told them.

"I'll help you with the cooking, Vinnie." Zoe said, placing a hand on his arm.

"You cook?" Vinnie asked.

"Some things are coming back to me. Come on, we need to buy some things at the grocery store."

After a huge shopping trip, Modo and Vinnie at Zoe's direction came back with a number of bags of groceries. Zoe was taking things out of bags. The Biker Mice and Charley saw 4 packages of raw steak strips, seasonings of different things, and a bag of white rice. Zoe had also purchased cookingware as well as silverware.

"You sure bought a lot of stuff." Throttle said.

"It's good to have the right materials. Now, all of you out except Vinnie. He and I need to work." Zoe told them, gently pushing them towards the dining room.

"You sure you don't need any help, Miss Zoe Ma'am?" Modo asked.

"Well, you could set the table with the new tablecloth and silverware I just bought." She replied, "You'll find it on the table." She replied.

Soon, she and Vinnie were alone. The white mouse was at a loss as he stared at the stove.

"What are we making?" He asked.

"First things first: you always wear an apron." Zoe had already tied on a dark apron. She handed one to Vinnie who put the apron on.

"We're going to make a Chinese pepper steak with white rice." Zoe replied, "I'll work on the steak while you cut up green peppers and an onion."

Zoe washed and seasoned the steak and had it cooking. After she cooked it, she cut it up into strips and returned it to the large wok she had. Zoe also activated the rice cooker. She was in good spirits till she heard some sniffling.

She turned around to see Vinnie crying. The white mouse had just cut up a green pepper with a knife on a cutting board and now he was cutting up an onion. The white mouse was in tears.

"What's wrong, Vin?" She asked.

"Don't know. I-I'm just so sad!" He cried.

"Oh, Vinnie, you silly goose! You forgot to put the onion under a faucet of cold water so the stuff in it doesn't water your eyes. I'm sorry. I should have told you." Zoe giggled.

In spite of that little mishap,Vinnie and Zoe prevailed. Dinner came out great.

"Everything looks great, Zoe." Charley said.

"Tastes great, too."Throttle said, chewing a mouthful.

"Vinnie did really well. He's a natural in the kitchen." Zoe said, hand on the white mouse's shoulder.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Vinnie grinned at Zoe before sitting down and eating his plate of food.

"This mouse can cook!" He crowed, after taking a forkful of the pepper steak.

"Oh, mama! This stuff is even better than hot dogs!" Modo exclaimed.

Zoe smiled at her new friends watching them eat and praising the dinner. She sat down and joined them.

"I want to visit the address on that driver's license I found tomorrow." She said, "I know I must have family there."

"It's kinda strange though that they haven't tried to find you or even file a missing person's report." Charley said.

"Yeah, I would've thought they'd have been happy to have found you were safe."Modo said.

"I wonder that, too." Zoe said.

...

The next day, the Biker Mice arrived at an apartment building in a residential area of Chicago. The brownstones and yellow tulips growing in a nearby park seemed like a different world compared to the run-down neighborhood Charley came from.

"You sure this is the place, Miss Zoe Ma'am?" Modo asked her.

"1522 Crystal Terrace. It's the same one on the driver's license."She replied.

The Biker Mice had driven her there after she told them she wanted to see if she had any family. What she saw was a dilapidated building with the windows boarded up. It looked abandoned. The three bikers and their female companions looked confused.

"This place looks like no one's been living here for years." Throttle said.

"Sure looks super ancient." Vinnie murmured, looking around.

"Maybe you read the license wrong." Charley suggested to Zoe.

"I-I don't understand. Why would this place be on the license?" She wondered.

"You need help, miss?"

They looked up to see a very old man approach them. By his clothes, he looked like a janitor.

"Please. I need to know if a Zoe Sterling lives here." She asked.

"Zoe Sterling? " The old man asked, puzzled as his forehead wrinkled up, then it cleared up, "Oh, yes. She did once. But that was a long time ago. You a relative of hers?"

"Sort of. Do you know what happened to her?"

"Accident involving a tram. Was crossing the street when it hit her. She never had a chance. Poor girl died later in a hospital."

"A tram? Don't you mean a car?" Charley asked.

"They didn't have cars in the 1800's, child. Cars weren't invented till 1900-something." He replied.

Everyone gasped.

"The 1800's! You've got to be joking!"Zoe said, incredulous.

"I ain't." Then he looked closely at Zoe.

"Come to think of it you look a lot like her like you could be her twin." He said.

Zoe began backing away from him.

"What is this some kind of joke? This can't be true...It..." Zoe said.

She looked like she was about to faint. Then two strong hands held her up and supported her. One of hands which was gloved was around her shoulders. The other one, made of metal, encircled her in an embrace.

"It's okay, Miss Zoe ma'am. I got you and I won't let you fall." Modo told her.

"I need to find out more." She replied.

...

Soon they were at the local library. They pored through hundreds of newspaper articles.

"Man, this is boring! Where's the action?" Vinnie whined loudly.

The librarian who happened to be passing by with a pile of books on top of a moving cart put a finger to her lips and shooshed him.

"What?" He asked her, hands out and palms up.

"And now you see this is why we never go to the library." Modo chuckled.

" 'Afraid I got to agree with Vinnie here, Charley-girl. Going through paperwork isn't our thing." Throttle told Charley.

"It won't be long. Besides, if you three macho meatheads are bored with following a paper trail, go outside. Zoe and me will cover more ground."Charley replied.

"Don't need to look any further. Found it." Zoe said, holding up a newspaper.

She spread it out and they saw it: A story about a young woman run over by a speeding tram. It was dated June 12, 1893.

Then they saw the picture and gasped. The woman in the picture looked exactly like Zoe!

"This can't be happening! It just can't!" She cried out.

"I-I'm sure there's got to be logical explanation for all this." Modo said.

"But what? How can I have a driver's license and be existing in 1893?" Zoe asked, sitting dazed and looking at her hands, "Why aren't I old? What am I?"

"Our friend." Throttle told her, hand on her shoulder, "We'll get to the bottom of this. I promise."

"Thanks, guys." She gave them a small smile.

...

Zoe looked at Freem as he continued to fill her mind with her lost memories.

"It's my fault. I never should've taken someone who was so far back in history."Zoe said.

"But you learned something from your ordeal." Freem said.

"I made some good friends. That's what is important." She replied.

"It can't be as important as making a profit." Said a voice.

Both Freem and Zoe looked up to see two aliens approach them. They were dressed up as executives. Freem pulled away from Zoe.

"Greetings, Cousins."Freem said.

"It's Eon, Cousin Span." the male alien executive with sunglasses and in a pinstripped suit told him.

"Call me Freem. I don't reply to that name anymore."

"I will if you call me Eon."

"Otherwise known as "Giggolo One." Said the female alien with an ounce of sarcasm.

"And dear Sister Era." Eon said, without any enthusiasm, "Rude and insulting as ever."

"Who are they?" Zoe asked Freem.

"Don't you remember us, Future?"Eon asked.

"My name is Zoe." Zoe told him.

"You're Future and we're your siblings. I'm Eon. And the ugly stepsister's clone over there is Era." Eon said.

"Look who's talking: Four Eyes himself."Era said, sarcastically.

"I told you. My name is Zoe. Zoe Sterling."

"Really, Future. I think you're being quite childish." Era told her, "I mean it's bad enough you turn your back on your family and leave the company. But changing your name?"

"Did it ever occur to you she did it because she wanted to be different from you two. All you do is argue and be at each other's throats. Plus, kidnapping humans from Earth just to have a mad scientist for the company was wrong." Freem said.

"It was right. Besides, I thought my choice in Zachary Carbunkle was excellent." Era said, happily, "A true man of science."

"A psychotic creep that experiments on innocent creatures is more like it." Zoe said.

"She's got a point. Now my choice of Charlene "Charley" Davidson was ten times better. Plus, She was better looking. Gorgeous!" Eon muttered, dreamily.

"Hmmph. A young hussy who needs moldy mice to help her is no choice at all!"Era retorted, "Besides, the only reason you wanted her was because you had the hots for her!"

"If liking her is wrong, I don't want to be right!" Eon laughed.

"They're not moldy mice and Charley isn't a hussy!" Zoe said, defending them, "They're all fine, wonderful people and I won't let you speak a word against them in my presence!"

"Future, be sensible. Come back to the company. Papa Century misses you greatly." Era pleaded,"We all do."

"Sorry, but I have to live my own new life. In this new body." Zoe said.

"But as a human?" Era asked.

"Yes, as a human. I know the emotions are something I have to get used to, but I think I'm understanding them a little better."

"You're making a huge mistake, little Sister." Era told her, "You can't possibly hope to live as them."

"I think you're wrong."Zoe replied,"I have done it."

"Well, I'm happy for you if you're happy." Eon told Zoe.

"Thank you, Brother. That means a lot to me." Zoe said.

She now walked away from them towards Freem.

"Let us continue."She told him.

Freem's glowing finger touched Zoe's forehead.

...


	4. Chapter 4

Coming to the Rescue-Chapter 4

"Why can't you listen to reason, Future? We're your family not these moldy mice." Era told her.

"I told you about insulting them." Zoe replied, hotly.

"Future, I understand how you feel. I mean I feel the same way about Charlene." Eon said, dreamily, "That woman is sheer...perfection."

Eon was practically drooling.

"Try to govern those hormones of yours, Brother." Era told him, "Lusting after an Earth woman doesn't suit you."

"I wouldn't get my hopes up either. She's already taken." Zoe told Eon.

"That could change." He pouted.

"My friends...Throttle, Vinnie, Charley, and Modo. Darling Modo..." She thought, "He was there when I needed him."

...

_Last Chance Garage, Chicago, Illinois. 2:00 a.m._

Night visions haunted Zoe's dreams. She saw herself arrayed as a woman of the 1800's crossing the street. A large dark carriage driven by horses that breathe and spat out fire was coming towards her. She didn't have time to get out of the way. She threw up her hands and fell down.

She woke up on the floor next to the sofa. Blankets were tangled all around her legs. She discovered she had fallen off the sofa. Her pillow was laying on the sofa.

"Another nightmare." She thought, "I need some air. Need to clear my head."

Charley had already turned in for the night and went to her room. She threw on a pair of slacks, shirt and a light jacket. She then fastened the laces on a pair of boots that Charley let her use.

"Maybe I should leave Charley a note." She thought, looking around for a pen and paper. And finding them, she wrote out a small note.

Then she opened the door to the kitchen and made her way outside.

_The Scoreboard at Quigley Field, 2:00 a.m._

Modo was lying in bed staring up at the sky outside. Normally, he would be snoring up a storm once his head hit the pillow. But tonight, he was restless.

Throttle was fast asleep in his own bed. The large mouse could make out Vinnie's form hanging out of the hammock. The white mouse for once was sleeping without having any nightmares.

The moon was full and stars illuminated the night sky. But Modo wasn't interested in them. He was worried about Zoe. They all were. The young woman wasn't the same since coming home from the library.

Normally, she was cheerful and in a good mood. But now she barely said anything. Even riding behind him on his bike did nothing to change her mood.

"We'll find some way to help you, Miss Zoe Ma'am." Modo told her.

"This has got to be some kind of sick prank. Because there's no way I could've been born in the 1800's!" Zoe replied, "I wish I knew who I really was. I just don't understand why my mind as well as my life is a blank slate."

"But whatever happens, we'll be there for you." Throttle told her.

"All this thinking calls for dogs and root beers. Lots of them." Vinnie was saying.

"Seriously, Vinnie, can't you think of anything but your stomach?" Charley asked, a little annoyed.

"Hey, this mouse is starving." Vinnie said, "Besides, I burn up a lot of calories whipping bad guys tails."

"How do you guys know about hot dogs and root beers?" Zoe asked, "You three must have a sixth sense about these things."

"It's the breakfast of champions, sweetheart. I saved a hot dog vendor from a street thug when we first came to Chicago and he gave me one. After having my first dog with Grey Poupon, this mouse was hooked!" Vinnie crowed.

That made Zoe smile. A little. It was a start. The large mouse after that was determined to do everything he could to help her. But he didn't know how. He had spent all day trying to figure out what he could do. Maybe that was why he was in bed laying down unable to sleep.

"Vinnie takes a ride on his bike when he's upset. Maybe I should do the same. I usually go fishing to relax me but tonight I feel like just riding." He thought.

He got up and threw on his clothes. He then put on his helmet.

"You and me are going for a little ride, Lil Darlin'." He told his bike.

The bike beeped in agreement.

"Not so loud. Don't want to wake my bros, Lil Hoss." Modo warned his bike.

Modo climbed on his bike and rode away from the scoreboard.

...

Zoe walked outside and down the sidewalk. All around her, she saw a decayed and dying neighborhood. Maybe taking a stroll on these dangerous streets wasn't such a good idea. The streets had deep craters inside of them as well as all around them were dilapidated old buildings. Charley had told her that Lawrence Limburger had been responsible for the way the neighborhood looked. Zoe shuddered as she remembered what Throttle had shown her the day they met. His memories of his beloved Mars stripmined and cut up like Charley's neighborhood. What kind of monster does this much damage to a community?

_This Limburger must be an awful person._ Zoe thought.

"Hey, what's yer hurry, honeybuns?"

Zoe looked up to see a tall, lanky guy with dark hair and eyes looking at her. Zoe had on a pair of blue jeans that fit tightly. She shrank as he now was ogling her legs and butt. It was obvious he only had one thing on his mind and it wasn't how fast she was walking.

She began turning around to walk in the other direction when another guy blocked her view. He had dirty blonde hair and yellow rotten teeth. Zoe thought he was disgusting and tried walking around him.

"Step aside." She told him.

"Aw, c'mon, baby. Don't be that way. Me and Paco just want to be friendly." He purred.

"Not interested." She said.

"You got spunk. I like that in a woman."

Before Zoe could say anymore, he shocked her by kissing her on the mouth. Zoe could feel his wet, soupy tongue in her mouth. She pulled away and slapped the guy in the face.

"Back off, creep!" She shouted.

"Oh, so you want it rough, huh, baby? Fine."

He grabbed a hold of the shirt she had been wearing and tore it off her shoulders exposing her bra. Zoe, embarassed, desperately tried to cover herself. The other guy grabbed her shoulders. Zoe fought like a tiger.

"Let go of me!" She screamed.

She cringed as she saw the blade of a pocket knife suddenly in front of her eyes. Paco had his arm around her neck. His other arm pinned her helplessly against a wall.

"You make another sound, you die." Paco told her.

"Now I'm gonna have some dirty fun with you, baby." The dirty blonde haired guy said, unzipping his pants.

"No!" She cried, struggling to get away from him.

It was every woman's worst nightmare. Being raped and defiled by two scumbags. One of the men held her against a wall the knife at her throat laughing while the dirty blonde guy began taking off his shirt and pants.

Before he could go any further, a laser blast shot the knife out of Paco's hand. The blond haired guy turned around only to see a giant metal fist slammed into his face, teeth and blood flew everywhere. He didn't get up.

Paco released Zoe and took off running only to be grabbed under the collar by a gloved hand. Paco stared into the face of a giant muscular gray mouse. His smirking face was now white with fear.

"That ain't no way to treat a lady! Looks like I gotta teach you some manners!" Modo said, lifting him up high into the air.

The gray mouse was mad as all get out. His single red eye shone like a police siren. He threw Paco into a dumpster.

"Where all the trash belongs!" Modo said, closing down the lid.

The giant now walked over to Zoe. She had folded her arms around herself. Modo blushed on accidentally seeing a bit of her bra. Her shirt was now all rags. He then went to his bike and took out a jacket.

"Here. Put this on, ma'am." He told her, handing her the jacket and carefully shielding his single eye.

Zoe put it on and zipped it up. It fit on her like a dress but it covered her up.

"You okay, Miss Zoe?" Modo asked her, "Those punks didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No. I'm fine. Thanks to you." Zoe replied, gazing up at the gentle giant who gazed back at her with concern.

"I better get you back to the garage. These streets ain't safe to be on especially at night." Modo said.

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep." She replied, "I thought a walk would help me."

"I couldn't sleep neither." He said, "I usually go fishing but tonight I thought I'd just go for a ride. Hop on."

Modo helped Zoe on his bike. He handed her a helmet. She put it on and they took off. The bike rode at a very fast speed.

"This is wonderful! I love this! I love this!" Zoe shouted, happily.

"So you're saying you love this?" Modo teased.

Zoe saw the garage pull up and she looked disappointed.

"Can we ride some more? I don't really feel like sleeping right now." She asked, "Hey, maybe we could go for some hot dogs at that hoagie place I saw on the way home. Maybe do a little fishing at Lake Michigan afterwards."

"If you want." He grinned at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Accidentally In Love-Chapter 5

The Biker Mice had a friend named Andy who owned a diner called Hoagie Dogs that served hot dogs of all kinds. It was one of their favorite spots to hang out. Unfortunately, it wasn't open at this time. The closed sign was hanging in the door plus the lights were off.

"I wasn't thinking. It's 2:00 in the morning. Most places aren't going to be open at this time. I'm sorry, Modo." Zoe said, sadly.

"Not to worry, little lady." Modo smiled, "Lake Michigan isn't far from here. I got an idea."

Within minutes, the purple motorcycle pulled up to the edge of the lake.

"What are we doing here?" Zoe asked.

"You'll see."

The gentle giant got off his bike then he helped her off. He went into the woods and came back with a small bundle of sticks. He made a small pile on the ground near the lake.

"This is gonna be a little tricky. Stand back." Modo told her, gently pushing her behind him.

He aimed his laser cannon at the pile of sticks and fired. A bright, orange flame lit the bundle and shone with a friendly glow.

"Incredible." Zoe said, fascinated by the warm fire. She held out her hands as the warmth chased away the coldness of the cool night. Then sat down.

Modo then opened a compartment on the side of his bike. It housed a mini cooler. Inside of it was a package of hot dogs. He took a stick from a bundle he had just gathered. Using a sharp knife, made sharp edges on the stick in his hand.

He opened the package and stuck at least two hot dogs on the end of the stick and was now suspending it over the fire. Soon, it turned a reddish brown color.

"Take a bite." Modo told her, holding out the roasted hot dogs towards her.

"I-don't know." Zoe hesitated, hands up in front of her.

"It's good." He said, taking a bite himself of one of the dogs. He chewed it up and swallowed.

Zoe blew one the other dog then took a bite.

"Delicious!" She smiled, chewing the hot dog piece, "I love it."

"This is one of the best ways to enjoy hot dogs besides eating them in bread buns. My bros and me love living like this in the open. We love camping. Back on Mars, we learned to hunt and camp. I also know how to fish, too." Modo said, chewing on his hot dog.

"Is Mars a nice place to live?" Zoe asked him, taking another bite of her hot dog.

"It used to be. Till the Fish Faces stripped it bare. But it was the most beautiful planet. It was as nice as Earth. There was green grass that covered the whole planet. Large pine trees. We had rain all the time." Modo replied, "It was full of life. But it'll come back the way it was once the Plutarkians are driven from it."

"The Plutarkians. Those are the aliens that Throttle showed me when he projected his memories into my mind."

"Yeah. They want to do to Earth what they did to Mars."

"But you guys can stop them, right? I know you're the only ones who can." Zoe said.

"We're gonna give it everything we've got. My bros and I won't let them destroy this beautiful planet." Modo replied, with a determined look on his face.

"I know you won't. I have complete faith in you guys." Zoe said, smiling at him.

Modo blushed. Then looked down. Zoe was attractive but the warm ruddy glow of the fire made her look even more beautiful.

"I wish I had something else besides hot dogs. I thought I had some root beers. But I accidentally bought these spongy things." He said, taking out a package that contained some white round things.

"Marshmallows!" Zoe cried out, excitedly on seeing the package in his hand, "Let's toast some!"

"Marshwhat?" Modo asked, puzzled.

"It's like candy but better." She smiled, "Do you have another stick?"

"Right here." He said, handing her another stick he had cut.

She took the package of marshmallows from him and opened it. She placed several on the end of a stick and put them over the fire. Within minutes, they turned a toasty brown color. Modo looked on in amazement.

"What do you do with them?" He asked.

"Silly. You eat them." She giggled, pulling a toasted marshmallow off the stick and into her mouth. She ate it and smiled.

Modo looked hesistantly at the toasted marshmallow.

"Try it." She urged.

Modo reached out at the stick held out to him. He took a bite of toasted marshmallow.

"Oh, mama...That is good!" Modo grinned, as the sweet toasty confection hit his tongue.

"I know right?" Zoe smiled, "I'm so glad you brought them."

"Same here."

Then her smile faded.

"I...just wish I remembered everything...about who I am...my life."

"We'll just take it one step at a time. One day at a time. My bros, Charley and me will do everything we can help you." Modo said, placing a hand on her hand.

"Thank you, Modo." Zoe smiled, kissing his cheek, "You're so sweet."

"You're welcome, Miss Zoe Ma'am." He replied, blushing, "You're kinda sweet yourself."

Zoe smiled, then glanced down for a minute before looking back up. Modo felt red spots in his cheeks.

What was happening? He felt like he was eighteen again with a school yard crush.

"Miss Zoe Ma'am? Do you, uh, well?" He asked, fumbling over his words.

"Yes?" She asked, encouraging him to go on, "Modo?"

The woman was achingly beautiful as the moonlight illuminated her features.

"Are you gonna eat that?" He asked, pointing at the last toasted marshmallow.

She pulled it off the stick preparing to hand it to him. She reached out her hand. His gloved hand reached out at the same time touching her hand. Sparks ignited between them. She leaned over kissing him. Her lips pressed against his. His arms went around her as her hand pressed against his manly chest. His large hands were pressed against her slim back. Her warm hands caressed his muscular shoulders and back. Within seconds, they were making out.

"Modo..." She moaned with pleasure as he was now kissing her neck.

"Zoe..." He sighed, as she nibbled gently on his ear.

He now picked her up and carried her to his bike.

...

Throttle woke up and turned over in bed till he was now staring at the ceiling. He was now staring up at the skylight. He saw the planet Mars off to the distance. From Earth, it looked like a red dot in the dark sky.

"Carbine, I promise we will defeat Limburger and I will return to you someday. Wait for me, beautiful." He said, as if he could see his beloved standing right in front of him.

God, he missed her! Sometimes, he wished the war between them and the Fish Faces was over so he could return to Mars. He wanted more than anything in the world to go back so he and Carbine could get married and build a life together. Being a leader put a strain on him at times. So he could understand why Carbine was so highstrung. She was a general. Leader of the Resistance. She had to be tough and demanding. Otherwise she wouldn't survive. It was hard on her, too. She missed him as much as he missed her. She told him so the last time they talked to each other on the vidcom on his bike.

He was now distracted by squeaking sounds. He sat up in bed and looked around. Vinnie was in his hammock fast asleep. Drool trickled out of the side of his mouth. Perfectly quiet. Usual for the white mouse. That was the only time he wasn't noisy. The sound wasn't coming from there. He looked over where Modo slept and saw movement. The unusual squeaking sounds were coming from his bed.

Curious, the tan furred mouse put on his glasses sitting on a night stand. He got up and walked over. Then he spotted something on the floor. It sparkled. On closer inspection, he saw it was an earring. A pink dangling peardrop. Then he looked and saw something else peculiar. He saw Modo's feet hanging out of the blanket but then he saw underneath them another pair of feet. These looked smaller than the big guy's.

Throttle smirked as he saw a shade of pink toenail painted on the nails of both pairs of feet. The same color that Zoe happened to be wearing that same day. The tan furred mouse smiled and shook his head in unbelief.

He would've expected this from Vinnie. He and Modo definitely were going to have to have a discussion.

"Tomorrow." He told himself as he made his way back to bed.

...


	6. Chapter 6

An Ambush and Capture-Chapter 6

A pleasant aroma of bacon frying woke the large mouse up the next morning. He had opened his eyes and was sniffing with his nose. He then got up to follow the scent.

There in the kitchen area of the scoreboard was Zoe. She was dressed in a large plaid shirt and blue jeans. She was standing at the stove cooking omelets in a large skillet.

"Morning." She said, turning around to the sound of footsteps.

"Uh, morning, Miss Zoe." Modo replied, slightly blushing.

"How do you like your eggs?" She asked, glancing at him with an uncertain look.

"Any way you fix them is fine with me." He replied, giving her a warm smile that made her blush.

"Be a few minutes." She said, turning back to the stove. She had just put bacon and omelets on a large platter.

"Hey, what's that smell? Is that coffee?" Throttle asked.

The tan furred mouse had just entered the kitchen area wearing jeans, boots, and his signature black vest.

"Right there." She replied, pointing at a small coffee maker, "Just made a fresh brew."

She poured out a cup from the pot and handed it to Throttle.

"Thanks." Throttle said, "But what's all this?"

"Breakfast, bro. Don't knock it." Vinnie said, entering followed by Charley.

The white mouse grabbed a slice of fried bacon off a large platter and started munching it.

"Geez, don't be so greedy." Charley told him.

"Oh, it's alright. Besides, I wanted to do something nice for you guys. After all, you did save my life from those thugs." Zoe said, placing the food she prepared on the table the mice had. Charley placed plates and forks also on the table.

Then they all sat down.

"It's what we do. Just glad you're safe." Throttle said, taking a sip of his coffee, "Great coffee, by the way."

"Thank you."

It was a wonderful breakfast of omelets with green pepper and onions, bacon, toast, and coffee. Charley and Zoe had omelets made of cheddar cheese with ketchup.

After breakfast, Throttle, Vinnie, and Modo decided to see what Limburger was up to. They had heard that Carbunkle had constructed a bomb capable of destroying Chicago. Each of the mice had Charley go over their bikes to make sure they were in working condition.

"Got a minute, bro?" Throttle asked Modo.

"Sure."

The two mice stepped around a corner away from the others.

"Wanna explain how this happened to be on the floor near your bed?" Throttle asked, holding out the earring.

"Yeah, I meant to tell ya about Zoe spending the night." Modo admitted, hand behind his head.

"You could have told me about you and Zoe before, bro."

"I'm sorry-we-we didn't plan on anything happening. I couldn't sleep. I went for a ride and ran into Zoe. I got her out of some trouble."

"Trouble?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle. Anyway, we went out for dogs but the hoagie place was closed. I made a campfire and roasted some dogs. We got kinda cozy and one thing-well-led to another." Modo said, looking down.

"The thing is: Are things serious between you two? This isn't just a fling, is it?" Throttle asked him.

"No! I don't think so. I mean, I really like her. Really."

"Does she feel the same way?"

"Yeah."

"Then you got a great thing going on,"

"You're not sore about me bringing her here last night?"

"What for? Modo, you're my bro. Closer than any blood brother. Bros stick together no matter what. If Zoe makes you happy, then I'm happy for you." Throttle replied, grinning.

"Thanks, Throttle."

"Bros forever."

He and Modo shook hands in an arm wrestle.

"Guys!" Charley cried out, running in.

"What's wrong, Charley-girl?" Throttle asked.

"I just heard on the cb radio that the Meat-Packers' Bank was just robbed!" She replied.

The Meat Packers Bank was where Charley went to do her banking. It had gotten robbed before in the episode _The Pits. _That was the episode when Throttle and Modo fell into the Pits and were captured by the Pit Boss. Vinnie went down to rescue them. It was one of their most heroic rescues of all time.

"Duty calls, bros!" Throttle said.

"Awooooo! Tail whipping time! I haven't a good brawl since the time we bombed that Plutarkian stronghold on during the war." Vinnie crowed, fists in the air.

The Biker Mice put on their helmets and hopped on their bikes.

"Wait for me, guys!" Charley cried out, hopping behind Vinnie on his bike. She put on her helmet and put her arms around the waist of the white mouse.

"I'll come, too." Zoe said, as Modo helped her onto his bike.

The robbers had just come out of the bank. They were mean looking bunch who wore masks and beige trenchcoats. They got into their vehicles carrying bags of money. They grinned to themselves like cheshire cats till they saw three bikers approaching them.

"Hey, we got trouble!" One of them said on seeing the Biker Mice coming at them.

"Let's get out of here!" They said.

...

"Looks like those clowns are trying to get out of Dodge." Vinnie said.

"I thought they were trying to get out of Chi-Town." Modo said, puzzled.

"Well, boys and girls, let's make sure those jerks don't get away with the money they stole from the bank." Throttle said, "Let's take 'em!"

All three mice pressed buttons on their bikes. Weapons such as missiles protruded out of every opening on their bikes. The mice fired. Missiles sailed through the air blowing up the robber's dune buggies. Goons flew out of them. Throttle socked two of them in the face with both of his fists. Vinnie and Modo punched them sending them flying into buildings and a dumpster. The two mice high-fived each other.

"Awooooo! What a rush!" Vinnie cried out.

"Yeah! My turn!" Charley cried out, getting ready to fire a huge missile launcher at the approaching goons.

"Sorry, sweetheart. No can do." Vinnie said, picking her up with his tail and depositing her behind a parked car.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Charley asked.

"This is stupid macho guy stuff, remember?" He winked at her.

"Oh, no, you don't! You meatheads aren't cutting me out of the action this time!" Charley fussed.

"It'll be best if you two stayed here. You'll be safe." Modo told Charley.

He helped Zoe off his bike and placed her behind the car with Charley.

"Be careful." Zoe told him.

"Oh, I'm a wildman again!" Vinnie crowed, making a popawheelie and then riding off. Modo rode off behind him.

Charley groaned and stomped her foot.

"They're just concerned for our safety." Zoe told her.

"Maybe. But I get tired of those macho mice acting like I'm helpless." Charley huffed, "I can whip tail with the best of them!"

...

Vinnie and Modo saw two goons steal an old lady's purse and then ride off laughing.

"Help! Oh!" The old lady cried.

Modo's single eye turned a bright red.

"Attacking an old lady? Now that makes me mad!" He said.

"So let's whip their tails!" Vinnie exclaimed.

The two bikers pursued after the two robbers. Vinnie threw one of his flares under the wheels of one of the dune buggies. It blew up and the guy was ejected from his seat. Modo rode after the other one firing his laser cannon at the dune buggies' back tire. It caught on fire and the guy jumped out and ran.

Modo went after the other one and rode along side him. He grabbed the guy who still had the old lady's purse.

"Now, punk, you're gonna give that purse back to that sweet old lady and apologize to her!" He said.

Modo rode over to the street where the old lady was.

"Here's your purse, ma'am." Modo said, politely, then to the punk, "Hand it over!"

He did as he was told.

"Why, thank you, young man."The old lady said.

Instantly, the image of the old lady faded away. All the large mouse saw was the deserted street.

"What? Ma'am? Where'd you go?" Modo asked.

Suddenly, the large mouse let out a bloodcurdling wail as he felt an electric current go through his body. He fell to the ground. He tried getting up wondering what was happening to him. His body felt like it was on fire. He saw his smoke emanating from his fur. It was singed as if he had just escaped from a fiery inferno. What was going on?

"_Hola, chico._ Remember me?" said a voice.

He looked up to see the two guys from the other night. The same ones that tried to rape Zoe when he came up on them. The dirty blonde guy now grinned at him with his yellowed teeth. The one that spoke the Hispanic guy called Paco now stood over him holding a glowing rod in his hand.

"You roughed us up good, _amigo. _But now we got a score to settle with you." Paco told him.

"I'm not going down easy, dirtbag!" Modo replied.

"We know you ain't." The dirty blonde said, "Why we gonna jack you up, rat."

"Rat! Now you're talking trash!" Modo raged, attempting to get up and knock him in the head.

Suddenly, he was struck again in the back. He went down again. Modo let out a loud curdling scream as the bolt jolted him. Modo looked up to see that Paco and the dirty blonde guy weren't alone. There were about twenty or thirty members of the Pit Boss's pit crew there.

"You made a big mistake messing with members of the Pit Boss's pit crew." Paco said, "The Pit Boss is gonna reward us nicely for bringing you in."

That last bolt weakened the large mouse. He was in serious hot water.

Then he remembered the distress signal on his bike. Using his tail, he pressed a button on his bike. Then he fell back to the ground. His single eye closed and went black and he felt his body fade into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Rescue From The Pits-Chapter 7

"Awoooooo! I'm even badder than Beetlejuice!" Vinnie crowed, fists in the air.

Throttle soon rode up to the white mouse.

"Where's Modo?" Throttle asked him.

"Oh, he's-" Vinnie began, grinning as he turned around. He expected the gray mouse to ride up to him and give him a high-five at any time. Then his smile faded.

There was no sign of the large gray mouse or his bike.

"Last I saw of him, he went after one of those clowns that took an old lady's purse." Vinnie replied, looking confused.

"He should've met up with us by now." The tan furred mouse said, looking around and expecting to see the large mouse.

"Aw, you know Modo. When he kicked that guy's butt and went to return the old lady's purse, he probably went into reciting one of the things his gray furred mama always told him." Vinnie reasoned.

"I don't like it, bro. It's not like him not to contact us." Throttle said.

Then the two mice jumped at seeing a flashing light on their bikes.

"A distress signal from Modo's bike!" Throttle said.

"It's not coming far from here." Vinnie was saying.

The two mice rode over to where the signal was located. The street was deserted. But they saw signs of a struggle.

"Modo!" Vinnie called out.

No answer.

They quickly scanned the area but saw no sight of their missing comrade or his bike.

Throttle got off his bike and knelt on the ground with one knee. He was pointing to the ground.

"This is bad." He said, "There are burn marks. From an electric rod."

"Hey, there's a deep crater not far from where the burn marks are." Vinnie said.

"The last time I saw a crater like this was when Modo and I fell into The Pits." Throttle explained.

"The Pit Boss' pit crew must've taken Modo!" Vinnie said, eyes wide with shock.

"They dragged him there." Throttle said, pointing to a large crater which had residue from electric burn marks on its edge.

"We gotta get him back!"

"We will but we're gonna need Charley's help."

...

Modo was thrown to the ground. His whole body was shackled with heavy chains and a thick padlock. His beloved ride, Lil Hoss, was chained just a few feet from where he was laying.

"Well, well. If it ain't one of them meeces that gave me a whole lot of trouble." said a voice.

The large mouse looked up to see a big man with a mean face. He was ugly and he was carrying a glowing whip. He stood over him. It was none other that the Pit Boss.

"You and your friend escaped my Stone Gladiators the last time. But you won't escape them this time. And I'm going to make sure I break your rebellious spirit." He said.

"Am I supposed to be scared, Pit Breath?" Modo asked, sarcastically.

"Ha! Ha! There's that spirit again! Even when they're beaten, they still want to fight."The Pit Boss chuckled, shaking his head.

He then grabbed Modo by the throat. His face inches from his.

"I'm gonna enjoy breaking you down. First, with hard labor then torture."He sneered.

"You're already torturing me with that killer breath of yours!" Modo frowned, "You'd need a whole truck full of Tic Tacs to get rid of that breath."

The Pit Boss angrily flung the large mouse to the ground. He groaned in pain as the thick chains hurt and made indentations in his fur and flesh. In spite of that, he didn't give up hope. He knew his bros and Charley would find him and get him out of The Pits. He just had to hold out till they came. He silently prayed it would be soon.

...

"Oh no! Is he alright?" Charley asked, with a concerned expresssion.

Throttle and Vinnie made it to the Last Chance Garage and told the two women what happened to Modo.

"We don't know. But we already figured he's in The Pits." Throttle replied.

"Which means the Pit Boss probably has him." Charley said.

"Who's this Pit Boss?" Zoe asked.

"The worst of the worst. He kidnaps and enslaves people. He's a total creep." Charley replied, with a disgusted look on her face as she stared at the ground.

"So what are we waiting for? I say we get Modo and crash Ol' Pitbreath's party!" Vinnie cried out.

"Don't worry, we'll get our chance." Throttle told him, then to the women, "Oh, We found this on the ground near the crater."

Throttle held up a small dagger.

Zoe turned white as a sheet. She recognized it. It was the same dagger that creepy guy that attacked her the other night had against her neck. What was his name? They she saw a name engraved on the handle: _Paco._

"They targeted Modo. But why?" Charley wondered.

"I'm afraid... it's my fault." Zoe said, hands clasped in fear.

Then she preceded to tell the story of how those guys tried to rape her and how Modo stepped in to save her.

"If I hadn't left the garage and went for a walk the other night, Modo wouldn't be in this mess." Zoe said, sadly lowering her head, "They're punishing him because of me."

"Don't blame yourself for this, Zoe."Charley told her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Charley-girl's right. Besides, the Pit Boss has had it in for us ever since we escaped the Pits." Throttle explained.

"Limburger even has a hundred thousand dollar bounty on our heads. I mean every scumbag in The Pits tried to cash in on it." Vinnie said.

Zoe still felt the guilt rising up in her. She felt like it was her fault poor Modo was probably suffering. She could never forgive herself if he got hurt because of her. This was something she couldn't bear.

"We have to go down there and get him out!" She told them.

"Calm down, Zoe-girl. Vinnie and me are going down there. You two ladies are staying put until further notice." Throttle said, then to Charley,"We're gonna need that crane you used the last time you pulled us up out of The Pits, Charley-girl."

"On it." Charley said.

...

Throttle, Vinnie, Charley, and Zoe went to the area where Lil' Hoss' distress signal came from. The large crater was big enough to drive a mack truck through. Throttle and Vinnie got on their bikes. Charley attached hooks to their bikes.

"Remember, guys, the same rules apply: Keep a low profile. Just find Modo then yank on the cord. Then I'll pull you up." Charley said.

"And please be careful." Zoe joined in.

Charley pulled back the lever on her tow truck. The chains began moving. The crane lowered the two bikers down into the crater.

"Watch yourselves, guys." Charley said, watching them disappear into the crater.

Their bike tires gently rested on the bottom.

"We made it." Throttle said.

"C'mon. Bro, It's tail-whipping time!" Vinnie cried out.

"Not so fast, Deadeye. First, we need to find out some info about Modo's whereabouts. And I got a feeling we're gonna find what we need in there." Throttle said, pointing at a dilapidated bar called the Pit Stop a few feet from them.

...

Not far from the Pits was a dark cave lit by a single light bulb. Inside was a large African-American male now working under the hood of a big high all-terrain truck. A girl whose hair was braided in long cornrows down her back and dressed in ragged jeans and t-shirt came running in.

"Four-By!' She cried out.

The man, who was shirtless, muscular, and covered in oil, climbed out from under the hood holding a wrench in his hand.

"What is it, Mariah?" He asked.

"One of our scouts spotted this guy in The Pits."

"There's always someone in The Pits. That animal the Pit Boss has been sending his Pit Crew to capture and enslave people." Four-By replied, as he reached into a toolbox to pull out a screwdriver.

"But this one looked like a giant gray mouse with red antennas." She said.

Four-By looked surprised. He had heard stories of people being helped by three alien bikers that looked like mice. 'They rode the coolest bikes', people said. He also remembered how he was helped by three bikers on motorcycles. Limburger had framed him. He was accused of trying to destroy a school. The Biker Mice cleared his name. Four-By then stayed in The Pits for the sole purpose of freeing other people who had been kidnapped and enslaved by the Pit Boss.

As a result, the freed people built their own village. The people grew crops and made their own clothes.

Could that gray mouse have been one of the bikers who rescued him from The Pits?

If so, he owed him a huge favor.

"Mariah, assemble the others." He told her.

"Right." She said, turning around and running back out.

Four-By grabbed his keys and got into his monster truck.

"C'mon, Big Moe. Time to go to work." He said to the truck.

...

Modo, shirtless, was now digging with a pick ax. He was assigned to make bricks for the Pit Boss' new palace. Several people were working alongside him. Many of them were smaller in size than the large mouse. They were all so tired and exhausted that they hardly noticed him at all.

Modo remembered the first time he and Throttle had been captured by the Pit Boss. That was how they first met Manuel. He had worked as a clerk in a supermarket before he was kidnapped by the Pit Crew. Then he ended up being a prisoner of the Pit Boss for nine years. The man was exhausted and fell out. When he and Throttle attempted to help him, they were whipped by the Pit Boss. He remembered with fondness how they gave the Pit Boss trouble and no half measures.

The Pit Boss sentenced them and Manuel to face his Stone Gladiators. Then Vinnie showed up and freed them. They got together and defeated them saving themselves as well as Manuel.

In spite of being a prisoner again, Modo knew his bros would come looking for him. So he wasn't worried. The only thing he hated was working in the sweltering heat. Sweat poured down his face and rugged chest. One person, a child of thirteen, was working alongside him. He wore ragged clothes on his wrists were iron fetters and chains. The child was carrying a bucket full of dirt. He now fell out and was not moving.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" Modo called out, kneeling down over him.

"Back!" The Pit Boss cried out, striking the whip in front of the gray mouse.

"This kid needs help!" Modo cried out.

"Hmmph! A useless slave. Carry that brat out and throw him in the incinerator!"He said, to his Pit Crew.

They proceeded to pick the child up when Modo got in front of them.

"You're not gonna touch him!" Modo shouted.

He aimed his cybernetic arm out then started. All he saw was a stump where his arm once was. His robotic arm was missing.

"Nice try. But I'm on to you annoying rats!" The Pit Boss cried out.

"Rats! My mamma didn't raise no stinking rat! You're talking trash!" Modo screamed, eye glowing red as fire.

The Pit Boss threw out his whip. Modo grasped it. The electric current flowed through the giant mouse's body. It felt like he was being cooked inside. The heat was overpowering. He felt himselt collapsing. But he held on.

"You got guts. But I'll break you!" The Pit Boss cried out.

Suddenly the Pit Boss felt himself fall to the ground. Something knocked down the throne he sat on as well as the wall behind it. A huge monster truck crashed through. Other vehicles crashed in as well. People manning these vehicles attacked the Pit Crew.

"Need a hand?"

Modo looked up to see Four-By standing over him with his hand outstretched.

"Wait, we gotta help the kid." Modo pointed at the lifeless body of the child he protected from the Pit Boss.

"Travon?"

Four-By and Modo saw Mariah ride up on a motorscooter. She jumped off and knelt by the young boy.

"You know him?" Four-by asked.

"My brother." She replied, then began shaking the boy, "Travon, please wake up."

"Is he hurt?" Four-by began asking.

For answer, the young boy opened his eyes and looked up.

"Mariah." He muttered.

"Get him to safety." Four-By told her.

Mariah helped her brother up putting her arm around his waist while Travon had his around her. She got him on her motorscooter. Then she froze.

"Four-By, the Pit Crew!" Mariah cried out, pointing ahead of them.

"Everybody, retreat!" Four-By shouted to his crew.

Modo saw his cybernetic arm on the ground near the Pit Boss' throne. He picked it up and put it on. He was back in action. Modo zapped the chains that bound his beloved bike.

"Let's go, Lil Hoss!" Modo said, hopping on his bike after putting on his helmet.

Within minutes, Modo used his laser cannon and was blasting attack vehicles sending the Pit Boss' Pit Crew into walls and some scrambled for their lives.

Four-By and his crew shouted.

"That was some fancy shooting." Four-By said.

"Thanks." Modo happily replied, blowing smoke from his cannon.

"Uhhhh..."Travon groaned, then he fell out. Modo caught him before he hit the ground.

"Travon!" Mariah cried out, "We need a doctor right away."

...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Pit Stop was the roughest place the two mice had ever been in. It looked like your typical biker bar. There were ugly, tattooed, guys with yellow teeth and wild hair who were armwrestling at a worn out table. Some others sat at tables drinking beer. A bartender with spiky hair was wiping out a beer glass. Throttle and Vinnie sat on bar stools.

"Howdy, boys. What can I bring ya?" The girl behind the counter asked them.

She wore heavy eye makeup and her hair was a mixture of hot pink and purple especially the ends while the rest of it was black and done up in a ponytail on the side of her head. She looked to be in her late twenties. She was pretty but she still had a roughness about her.

"Well, you could-" Throttle began.

"Uh, let me handle this, bro." Vinnie said, interrupting him.

He flashed her his famous trademark smile. The one he used when flirting with women. It worked, of course. The girl smiled back.

"Two root beers, sweetheart." He purred.

"Coming right up." She replied, checking him out before going off to get their drinks.

"Have I got it or what?" Vinnie bragged.

A rough looking biker who noticed Throttle and Vinnie and had never seen them before decided to hassle them.

The waitress had just put their root beers in front of them.

"Root beer? Why don't cha just get a pink lemonade?" He jeered. breathing heavily behind Vinnie.

"You talking to me?" Vinnie asked, turning around.

"I don't see anybody else. So yeah, I am, squirt."

"Why don't you get some Listerine? Your breath stinks to high heaven!" Vinnie chuckled, as he took a sip of his root beer.

"Oh, a wise guy, huh?" The guy said, angrily.

"Listen, junior. Why don't you crawl back under the rock you just came under? And maybe we'll forget this little incident ever happened." Throttle told the guy jabbing his finger in his chest.

"Yeah? How about I just kick both your a-?" He screamed.

He grabbed the helmet on Throttle's head removing it. The guy drew back at seeing a giant, beige mouse with red antennas staring back at him.

"Hey, you're one of them mice!"

"So you have seen our bro. Where is he?" Throttle asked.

"I ain't telling you nothing!"

"Really? Looks like a little persuasion is in order." Throttle said, activating his Nuke Knuckles.

He punched a hole in the wall in front of the guy. The whole wall crumbled down. The guy's resistance was slowly diminishing. But he wasn't ready to back down.

Throttle picked him by his shirt collar.

"I'm gonna ask again. What happened to our bro?"

"I ain't talking. Boys?"

Within minutes, Throttle and Vinnie were surrounded by a group of bikers. Some of them carried knives. They were a rough looking bunch.

"Awooooo! A brawl! Just when I was getting bored." Vinnie said, getting up and cracking his knuckles.

"Why do they always want to do it the hard way?" Throttle sighed, as he socked two bikers in the face with both fists.

"Look at it this way, bro. The easy way wouldn't be as fun." Vinnie reasoned, throwing lit flares at several bikers blasting them into the air.

Within seconds, they had beaten up the entire biker gang. The biker who tried to bully them tried to run and was stopped by Vinnie.

"Not so fast. You didn't answer our question." Vinnie said, holding him up in the air by his shirt.

"I'm gonna ask again nicely. What happened to our bro?" Throttle said.

"Th-The Pit Boss had him."

"Is he okay?"Throttle asked.

"Yeah, but he's been giving him trouble. A guy in a Monster Truck helped the gray mouse escape."

"Aw, man. Why do I always miss the fun?" Vinnie groaned, like a kid who dropped his ice cream in a mud puddle.

"Stow it, Vinnie. The only person we know with a monster truck is our old friend, Four-By."

"Yeah, he moved into the Pits after we helped clear his name." Vinnie was saying, "Let's meet up with Modo. But first."

"Here, Sweetheart." Vinnie said, flinging a coin onto the bar to pay for their root beers.

He and Throttle went outside and got on their bikes.

"Let's Rock and Regroup!" Throttle cried out.

The bikers rode off.

...

"How is he, Georgia?" Modo asked.

The older woman Modo referred to was working at a hospital when she was kidnapped by the Pit Crew. Four-By rescued her along with the other people with him.

"The child suffered a bout of heatstroke working under those hot conditions in the Pits. With plenty of care and cool fluids, he should be fine." She replied.

Mariah sat by her brother's bedside holding his hand. The child slept on a mat covered by a blanket and his head rested on a pillow.

"What a relief." Four-By said.

"But it's not over. The Pit Boss has to be punished for what he did to my brother."Mariah was saying.

"That isn't justice you're thinking about. It's revenge."Four-By told her.

"And why not? The Pit Boss has enslaved our people long enough. It's time we rose up and took sweet black revenge against that tyrant!" She cried out, fist clenched and upraised.

"Revenge never solves anything. We can't let bitterness rule our hearts. I was mad at Limburger for framing me. But I learned to turn that experience into something positive." Four-By said.

"He's right. Revenge doesn't fix anything. You'd be just like the person doing the wrong thing." Modo told her.

"Maybe you're right." Mariah said, looking down then up at Modo, "I'm sorry. I forgot to thank you for saving my brother's life. If not for you, he'd be dead."

"No problem. I'd do it again in a heartbeat." He replied.

...

"Where are they? Why haven't they come back?!"

"Relax, Zoe. Throttle and Vinnie have never let each other or me down. They'll come through."

Charley and Zoe continued to wait at the crater where Throttle and Vinnie went down into to save Modo.

"But it's been three hours. Could they have found Modo alive?" She asked.

"I'm sure they're all okay." Charley told her.

Zoe stared into the crater. The more she thought about Modo in the hands of enemies, the worse she felt. She felt it had been her fault he had gotten into this mess in the first place. She had to find him herself and apologize for what she had done. But she didn't dare let Charley know what she had planned. Otherwise, she'd never let her go.

"You know in all the excitement I skipped lunch." Zoe said, brightening up.

The auburn mechanic felt her own stomach rumbling.

"I'm kinda famished myself." She said.

"Hey, there's hot dog stand not far from her." Zoe told her, "Maybe you could get us some hot dogs.'

"I wanted to wait till the guys got back." Charley replied.

"I'll be here. I'll radio you the minute they come back." Zoe said.

"Okay. I'll be right back. " Charley said, running off towards the hot dog stand.

"Mustard and green relish on mine." Zoe called back.

Zoe watched carefully to make sure she was gone. Then she walked over to the front of the trunk.

"How did Charley lower the guys into that crater?" She thought, then she remembered.

She pulled on the lever in front of the truck. A rope went down into the crater. Zoe climbed up onto the rope and lowered herself down into the crater. She jumped off the rope and

looked. Everywhere she looked was darkness.

"I can't see my hand in front of my face. Where am I?" She thought.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a mini flashlight. She flashed it in front of her till she saw a huge crowd of bikers on dune buggies. She was about to run when they suddenly

grabbed her.

"Well, what do you know, boys. We're getting some better looking trash in The Pits."

Zoe looked to see a large man with a dirty, grubby complexion and wild hair coming toward her. Her face went white on seeing Paco and the guy with the ugly yellow teeth with him.

"Hey, I know her. She's the one that I saw with that big gray mouse." The guy with the yellow teeth said.

"Couldn't get enough of Paco, eh, linda?" Paco grinned.

He went to cup her face, when the large man struck his hand with his whip. Paco stopped grinning and drew his hand back in pain.

"Know your place, Paco." The man growled.

"Si, Pit Boss."

"The Pit Boss!" Zoe exclaimed.

"So, you've heard of me. Well, now, I got me the perfect bait to lure that big rodent in with!" He howled.

Zoe cringed. This day just went from bad to worse.


	9. Chapter 9

The Big Cheese's Master Plan-Chapter 9

Charley Davidson walked back ladened down with a box of four hot dogs and two sodas. The auburn haired mechanic wasn't complaining. She was used to getting snacks for her furry mouse superheroes.

"I'm back. Sorry, Zoe, but they ran out of green relish. Any word from the guys? Zoe?" She called out.

No answer. She saw her pickup and the pulley suspended into the large crater just as she had left it. But there was no sign of Zoe. Then it hit her.

"Oh, no...She couldn't have..." Charley thought, "If the Pit Boss finds her..."

The box of dogs dropped from her hands onto the ground creating a huge mess.

Charley remembered the time she fell into The Pits. The Pit Boss had found her.

"We're getting some better looking trash thrown down here." He said, on seeing Charley.

She felt her skin crawl at the way he ogled her. She remembered folding her arms to her body. He was disgusting as can be. Things would've been worse if Four-By hadn't rescued her. The large man was as gentle as Modo and was as giving as the Biker Mice.

Zoe didn't realize the danger she was stepping into.

"I gotta tell the guys." She said, going to her pickup truck and picking up the speaking device on her cb radio.

...

Lawrence Limburger sat at his desk with his head in his hands. The High Chairman of Plutark, Lord Camenbert, was not happy. Limburger had failed again to steal any land or natural resources to teleport to Plutark.

"I'm losing my patience as well as my money with you, Limburger!" He said, over the vidcom.

"I can assure you, High Chairman, I'm doing everything in my power to make sure Plutark has the things it needs." Limburger replied, trying desperately to please him, and get in his good graces.

"Well, you aren't doing enough. You haven't shipped anything to Plutark." He fussed.

"It isn't my fault, Your Exaltedness, I'm trying my best."

It was true. He was always being stopped by The Biker Mice From Mars. Those motorcycle riding mice have blown up or shot up so many of his weapons of mass destruction resulting in his defeat so many times it was hilarious.

"Not good enough. I'm cutting off your funding."

"Noooooo! Lord Camenbert, I beg of you. I have to have money in order to run an invasion!" He pleaded, "Give me another chance."

"When you get rid of those bothersome martian mice that are always thwarting our plans, then we'll talk."

Then the vidcom went dead.

Limburger glared at the screen. He hated that bloated tub of fish guts. In Limburger's mind, Camenbert didn't deserve to be High Chairman. He did. Once, he teleported a whole junkyard to Plutark. Unfortunately, the Biker Mice happened to be rummaging through it for parts for their bikes. Limburger had succeeded in capturing them and was made High Chairman. But his success didn't last long. The Biker Mice escaped and got themselves back to Earth.

He was determined to get rid of the Biker Mice. How was the question. He couldn't count the number of times he's tried to get rid of them.

Then suddenly his door opened up. Greasepit tripped and fell on top of Limburger knocking him out of his chair.

"Get off me, you moronic nincompoop!" He yelled at the muscle bound greasy ape.

"Oh, uh, sorries, boss. But I got word on the street is that them meeces are in The Pits." He said.

An evil smile formed on the obese Plutarkian's face.

"You don't say?" He said.

He pressed a button on his vidcom.

"Carbunkle." He called.

The face of the ugly, mean faced doctor appeared on the screen.

"Yes, your OverRipeness?" He replied.

"Is that new super weapon of yours ready?"

"It'll be operational in seven hours, Your Butter Fattiness." The crazed mad scientist cackled.

"What about that mouse trap you built the first time those furry motorcycle riding hamsters first arrived on Earth?" He asked.

"I've repaired it since then."

"Good. Keep it handy. I intend to put it to good use." Limburger cackled.

Then he ended his call with the deranged doc.

"But, boss, how you gonna catch them meeces? They ain't easy to stop." Greasepit asked.

"Simple, Greasepit, dear boy, you're going to distribute these wanted posters all over The Pits." Limburger replied, holding up wanted posters with pictures of Throttle, Vinnie, and Modo displayed on them.

It said the bounty was for five hundred thousand dollars to whoever brought Limburger the Biker Mice DEAD or ALIVE.

"I won't have to lift a finger. Anyone there will be more than willing to bring me the Biker Mice." He chuckled, fiendishly.

Within an hour, the Pits were plastered with the wanted posters. Goons began planning how they were going to get that bounty money.

...

And in Four-By's garage, the tall man had just finished changing the oil in his big rig. Modo was polishing his bike and washing dirt off of it.

"There ya go, little darling." Modo said, lovingly to his bike, "As pretty as a one-two punch."

"You sure love that bike, huh?" Four-By asked him.

"She's the best. I'd be lost without her." Modo replied, gazing with fondness at his sweet ride.

"I know the feeling. I feel the same way about Big Moe." Four-By grinned, patting the side of his vehicle.

"Four-By!" Trayvon cried out, running into his garage, followed by Mariah.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Someone's plastering these all over the Pits." He said, holding up a wanted poster.

Four-By took it from the kids. He now glanced at it.

"Okay, this is bad." He said. Then he handed it to Modo.

Modo looked at it.

"Limburger! Only that overstuffed fish would be behind something like this!" He exclaimed, crumpling up the paper and throwing it on the floor.

"The bad part is if your bros come to The Pits looking for you, every punk in this crater will be gunning for them." Four-By said.

"Not if. When. And we have to get to them first."

"They may have heard through the grapevine that my crew and I helped you escape. They'll be coming here."

...

Zoe opened her eyes as the faint, dim sunlight struggled to filter into the tiny cell she was in. Her eyes adjusted to it. She tried to move her arms and saw that her wrists were shackled to the wall of the stone cell. Her pretty dress was now dirty and torn in different places. She wondered how long she had been there. Her stomach growled. It had been a long time since breakfast. Her lips were parched. What she wouldn't give for a cup of cold water right now.

She had already looked outside her cell scanning the whole area for Modo. There was no sign of the large mouse. Did he escape? Or was he-?

_No. He's not dead. She wouldn't let herself think that. Modo had to have gotten away. Then why haven't they heard from him? She had come down here hoping to find him and now she herself was a prisoner of the Pit Boss. Where was Modo? She didn't see him when they brought her into the Pit Boss' realm. She knew one thing. She had to find a way to escape from this place. But how? They shackled her wrists and ankles. It was hopeless._

"_Hola, chica." _

Zoe looked up and her face paled. There was that creepy guy Paco leering at her through her cell. He held in his hand a gray tray with a bowl of something steaming.

"Maybe you want some company, _si_?" He said, putting down the tray and then opening the cell with a key.

He then went inside.

"Get away from me!" She screamed, hoping to drive him off.

He simply put the tray down and walked up to her. He was inches from her face.

"I bring you refreshment. You, ah, kinda miss your large friend, that mouse?" He asked.

Zoe simply looked away and didn't answer.

"You prefer him to Paco? I more of a man than he. I kiss better than he!"

For answer, he kissed Zoe on the mouth. Zoe didn't react in any way to him.

"I do everything better than he." He replied, unbuttoning her blouse.

"Stop! What are you doing?!" She screamed, as he opened her blouse exposing her bra.

He then began kissing her breasts. Zoe screamed, as she felt his hands go under her dress as he was touching her inappropriately. He then began taking off his shirt and unzipping his pants.

It would've went further if a whip didn't go sailing through the air striking him on his bare back. He flinched.

"Get away from her!" The Pit Boss growled.

Paco did as he was told and began gathering his clothes up.

"And keep away." He told him, "You go near her again and I'll kill you, you get what I'm saying?"

"_Si, _Pit Boss." He murmured, running off.

"Unshackle her." He told one of his men. They did and Zoe dropped to the ground on all fours. She now got up and began rebuttoning her blouse.

"Drink." He said, holding out a bottle of cold water. She took a long sip.

"Thank you." She told the Pit Boss.

"I wasn't doing it for you. You're the bait I need for those moldy mice. Especially that large gray one that escaped from me. You'd be no good to me if you were in bad condition." He grunted.

Zoe felt relief. Modo did get away.

"You'll never catch them." She told him.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Oh, they'll be back once they find out I have you." He said, grabbing her wrist and shackling it with a fetter and chain.

"And especially that gray one." He said, walking away.

...

Meanwhile, Throttle and Vinnie rode onto the dirt road that led to Four-By's garage.

"Guys! Come in!" Charley's urgent voice on the Vidcom came on Vinnie's bike.

"What's up, sweetheart? Missing the Vinman already?" Vinnie teased.

"Shut it, cassanova. Zoe's gone." She replied.

"Gone? What do you mean, Charley-girl?" Throttle asked.

"She went into The Pits. I think she went to find Modo."

"That's too stupid a move. The Pit Boss could find her." Throttle said.

"I know. I haven't heard from her. You have to find her first." She said.

Unbeknownst to Throttle and Vinnie, a group of the Pit Boss's Pit Crew was laying in wait for them. The two bikers saw dune buggies coming towards them.

"Looks like that's gonna have to wait, Charley-girl. We got trouble." Throttle told Charley, "Talk to you later after we take care of business."

"Cool! Who knew we were coming?" Vinnie asked.

"Leave it to Ol' Pit Breath to give us a warm welcome." Throttle replied, chuckling while activating his Nuke Knuckles and slugging a whole group of the Pit Crew.

"Well, let's give him a thank you note!" Vinnie said, pressing a button on his bike releasing a missile.

It struck a dune buggies sending it flying through the air. Several dune buggies crashed into it.

The two mice high-fived each other.

Within minutes, dune buggies being driven by the Pit Boss's henchmen had the two bikers surrounded. One of them hidden had a gun with a scope on it trained on Throttle. He fired shooting out his tire. The tan furred mouse was thrown from his bike.

"THROTTLE!" Vinnie screamed, on seeing his friend thrown from his bike and landing on the ground.

The white mouse threw one of his flares at the lone gunman knocking him from his perch. He now rode over to his fallen comrade.

"Cover us, lady!" He told his bike who beeped yes.

Lasers came out of every opening on his bike and was firing at the Pit Crew.

Vinnie got off his bike and knelt down to Throttle. He cradled him in his arms and tried to revive him.

"Throttle. Bro, say something. Don't you dare go away on me!" Vinnie cried out.

The tan furred mouse soon stirred and looked up at him.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on dying today." He replied, struggling to get up.

Vinnie put his arm under his arm pits and around his waist while Throttle put his arm around the white mouse's waist.

"Can ya walk?" Vinnie asked.

"I think so. Still a little winded." He replied.

The white mouse's Red Sports Bike had The Pit Boss' goons on the run. Suddenly, a tiny missile struck his bike knocking it to the ground.

"My bike!" Vinnie cried out.

Unfortunately, he had his hands full and couldn't tend to this ride.

"Your bike isn't your only worry, mousie."

The two mice looked up to see Greasepit holding a missile launcher at them. He was about to fire at them when something struck it sending him into the air and into Modo's fist.

"Pick on someone else, Grease Stain!" He said, striking him and then riding up to his bros.

"Modo! You sure are a sight for sore eyes." Throttle grinned.

"Thank Four-By." Modo replied, introducing the tall man who now shook hands with the tan furred mouse.

"Much obliged, bro." Throttle said.

"Hey, Vin, you okay?" Modo asked.

"My lady. She's-" Vinnie cried out, sadly cradling his bike.

"Oh, mama...Vin, I'm sorry."

Four-By knelt by the bike.

"I think I can repair it. Get it to my garage pronto." He told the mice.

Modo and Throttle used the tow lines that shot out of the backs of their bikes to tow Vinnie's bike to Four-By's garage. Vinnie was distraught. His bike was like a close friend. His two bros understood all too well.

Modo remembered the time Limburger attacked them with nuclear waste and stole his bike. Modo panicked. He was afraid that the Big Cheese would hurt his bike. Due to a clever plan of Charley's, they were able to get his bike back. Throttle went to get his bike during their fight with the Road Ravens. She was his first special lady. So the Biker Mice of course were very close to their super sweet rides.

They dragged Vinnie's beloved bike to Four-by's garage. Fortunately, it wasn't far. Four-By worked for hours on Vinnie's sweet ride. Vinnie paced back and forth like an expectant father waiting for his wife to give birth in a hospital.

"Relax, bro. Four-By's as good a mechanic as Charley-girl. Your bike's in good hands." Modo told him.

Soon, the tall muscular warrior of The Pits emerged from the garage.

"Well?" Vinnie asked, with an expectant and hopeful look on his face.

"She made it through." He grinned.

Vinnie's red Sports bike came racing past Four-By and towards Vinnie. The white mouse let out a triumphant cheer as he hopped on his sweet ride. He cradled and patted it.

"Thanks, bros. This mouse totally thanks you for saving my lady." Vinnie said, with a big grin.

"Well, I had help." Four-By grinned, stepping aside as Charley Davidson walked out towards the guys.

"Charley! How'd you get here?" Throttle asked.

"Four-By told me what happened to Vinnie's bike and brought me here." She replied.

"Where's Zoe?" Modo asked.

"The Pit Boss has her." Charley replied.

"That makes me mad! If that deranged creep hurts her..." Modo began, eye as red as a flaming torch.

"He won't. And now that I'm back in action, it's payback time!" Vinnie said.


	10. Chapter 10

Rescue From The Pits-Chapter 10

"First we got to get past The Pit Boss' Pit Crew as well as every other goon in this area. And with all three of your mugs plastered all over the Pits, it won't be easy." Four-By said, showing Throttle and Vinnie the wanted posters.

"Oh, man. This is bad." Throttle groaned.

"I'll say." Vinnie said, frowning, "Not the best picture of Yours Truly. Plus, aren't I... taller?"

"Seriously, Vinnie, that's what you're raving about?" Charley asked, arms folded and raising one eyebrow.

"Sweetheart, this mouse is the studliest in the cosmos. My face is a universal treasure." Vinnie bragged, "Whoever took my picture didn't even get my good side. Of course, all of them are good."

"Someone's on a trip...an ego trip." Modo muttered, shaking his head.

"Leggo my ego." Vinnie replied.

"Bros, bros. Can we get serious for once?" Throttle asked.

"He's right. We gotta save Zoe from Pit Breath." Modo said.

"We're gonna need a disguise and I've got just the thing." Vinnie said.

...

Three of the Pit Boss' Crew were riding by on a dune buggy.

"Step on it or the Pit Boss will have our heads!" One of them said to the one who was driving.

"What's yer hurry, boys?"

They stopped to see Charley Davidson standing in the middle of the path. She leaned her head to one side and smiled. They stopped and got out of their vehicle.

"What the h- are you doing out here, girl?" One of the goons said.

"I'm lost." Charley purred, "And lonely."

"Well, hey, we'll keep ya company, won't we, boys?" One of the others said, with a lecherous grin.

Charley cringed as she felt his eyes ogle her body. These guys were the scum of The Pits.

He was about to touch Charley's face with his bare hand when suddenly someone pulled him back away from her. He looked up to see a large white furry fist smash him in the face.

Relief flooded through the auburn haired woman.

"Hey, wh-?" The other said, looking around.

Within minutes, Throttle had headbutted one of the goons. Modo punched the other one. They had knocked them out. Dressed in only their underwear and tied together with a rope, the three mice locked the three goons up in a holding cell.

"Looks like their clothes just might fit us." Throttle said, holding up a shirt.

Soon, they dressed in the goons' clothes and wore wigs. Vinnie wore a shoulder length black wig. Throttle wore a blonde wig shaped like an afro. Modo wore a wig with brown hair shaped in a bob cut. All three of them were dressed in baggy pants, and plaid shirts. All three mice took care to hide their large mouse ears.

Charley broke out and started laughing.

"Sweetheart, what's the gag?" Vinnie asked.

"You guys look like throwbacks from the '70s!" Charley laughed, slapping her knee.

"Man, Charley-girl wasn't kidding." Throttle said, "We look ridiculous."

"Ugggh! Those guys should've gotten arrested for bad taste in clothes." Vinnie groaned, as he and his bros stared at themselves in a large mirror.

"We wouldn't exactly win any awards for being the best dressed, that's for sure." Modo said.

"The important thing is getting past the Pit Boss' Pit Crew. If they think you're one of them, it'll go well." Four-By said.

They were about to get on their bikes when Four-By stopped them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. The Pit Crew has seen these bikes. They're gonna know who you are if they see you riding them." He said.

"Appreciate the concern, Four-By. But our bikes go where we go. They're a big part of our lives. They're as part of us as breathing." Throttle told him.

"What if we disguised the bikes? Would that help?" Charley asked, "If the Pit Boss or any of his crew asked about the bikes, the guys could say they stole them."

"Disguise our bikes? Begging your pardon, Miss Charley-Ma'am, I don't think I follow you." Modo said, puzzled.

"What do you have in mind, Charley-girl?" Throttle asked.

"Something I've been working on. You'll see." She replied.

Charley went into her truck and pulled out a canister and the type of sprayer that people use to spray paint cars. She then demonstrated by spraying a piece of scrap metal she got from a junkyard that contained parts from cars.

Within minutes, the old, dusty metal looked new and was its original color when it was new. In fact, it looked as if she got it off a car showroom at a dealership.

"Whoa! That's amazing, Charley-girl!" Throttle exclaimed, staring at it in total shock.

"It looks totally brand new!" Modo was saying, awestruck.

"It's an experimental paint I created. It removes any rust from metal and makes it brand new. I got a lot of the chemicals for the paint from Stoker once when we went back to Mars. It won't affect the original paint job. I can also put designs on the bikes." Charley replied.

Charley placed a decal on the piece of scrap metal. All she had to do was spray paint on it. The design, a ladybug appeared on the metal.

"The paint and design only last an hour. After that, it will evaporate and go back to its original paint job." She said.

"Plenty of time to give Pit Breath and his scumbags the tail-whipping of their lives!" Throttle grinned.

Soon, Charley had repainted the bikes and put decals on them so that the mice hardly recognized them.

"Looks great, Charley-girl." Throttle remarked, admiring the black bike he rode that had white ghostlike decals of winged skulls on them.

Modo's bike had pictures of fists wearing brass knuckles on them decorating his bike that was painted blue. While Vinnie was liking the orange flame design on his bike.

"Remember, guys. The effects are temporary. After an hour, the designs disappear as well as the paint. The bikes go back to normal. So rescue Zoe and get out of there." Charley told them.

"Sure, Charley-girl. Let's Rock..."Throttle began, fist in the air.

"...And Ride!" Vinnie and Modo cried out, fists in the air as well. The three bikers rode off towards the Pit Boss's hideout.

Zoe was drifting in and out of sleep. The chains that held her to the wall were cumbersome. The fetters kept her arms in the air as her feet were about a foot above the ground. She wondered where Modo and the others were.

_Why haven't they rescued me? Surely, by now, they have to know I'm here._

Thoughts like these filled her mind. Why did I have to come here? To ask for Modo's forgiveness.

_It was my fault the Pit Boss caught him in the first place. _

But she couldn't let herself think that. The Pit Boss already had it in for the Biker Mice. They defied him and destroyed his empire. He wasn't going to let them get away with it.

_I have to have faith in Modo. I know he, Throttle, and Vinnie will find me. After all, Modo managed to escape. Thank goodness, he's safe. _

"Modo...please come soon...I need you." She murmured, head down, fighting back tears.

...

And racing on the road, the Biker Mice, now disguised as members of the Pit Boss's Pit Crew were speeding towards the Pit Boss' slave city.

"We're almost there." Throttle said, "Brace yourselves, bros!"

"Hold on, Miss Zoe...We're coming." Modo said to himself.

They were determined to save her.

Within minutes, members of the Pit Boss' Pit crew came riding towards the three bikers.

"Who goes there?" One of the crew asked them.

"Shut up!" Throttle said, disguising his voice and talking roughly, "We've been on scouting duty all day and all we want to do get a drink."

"Yeah? Well, you can go once you give us the secret handshake." He said.

The three mice suddenly looked at each other in surprise. They had no idea what he was talking about. Fortunately, Charley had communicators put in their ears so she and Four-By could communicate with them.

"The secret handshake is a way for the members of the Pit Boss Pit Crew to identify themselves. You and another crew member bump your right fists together twice then bump your hips together." Four-By told them through the communicators.

"You got to be kidding me." Vinnie said.

"Who you talking to?" The Pit Crew member asked.

"No one. Don't mind him. He's got diarhea on the brain." Throttle replied.

"Hey!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"The handshake, dude."

The mice bumped their right fists with each of the crew members then bumped hips with them.

"Then the finish." The crew member said, making arm pit sounds with his arm pit.

The mice did it. Vinnie hid his face while cringing.

"Go on in, dudes." He said.

The Biker Mice slowly rode into the Pit Boss' city towards a sleazy bar called the Pit Fall. But they didn't go into the bar. They rode past it and hid behind another building.

"We need to find out where they have Zoe." Modo told his two friends.

"Has to be one of the prisons. That's where they took us that time we had to face the Stone Gladiators." Throttle replied, pressing a button on his bike.

It showed a holographic image of a map.

"Good thing I made a map of this place." The tan furred leader said, "If I was Ol' Pit Breath, I would probably stash a prisoner there."

He pointed to one of the many cells in the Pits.

"But which one?" Vinnie asked.

Throttle used the infra-red visor on his helmet. It revealed a human chained to the wall of a prison cell.

"There!" He pointed.

"Then what are we waitin' for? Let's-" Modo began.

"Hey! What are youse goons doing there?"

The mice turned to see Greasepit, Limburger's right hand goon standing before them.

"Mind your own business, Greasegutt!" Vinnie said.

"Oh, a wise guy, huh?" Greasepit got angry and started swinging at the mice. Modo grabbed him and threw him towards his two friends.

"Have a nice fall, GreaseStain!" Vinnie said, socking him in the jaw.

"Love to stay and chew the fat with you, but, I gotta bust a move!" Modo said to his bike, "Let's rev it up, Lil' Hoss!"

The bike popawheelie and flew threw the air and rode towards the cell Zoe was in. Using his infra-red visor, he detected and located her. He blasted the cell wall down.

"Modo!" Zoe cried out, as her face broke out in the most radiant smile he had ever seen.

"Rescues R Us! We deliver!" He teased.

The tall gray mouse now shot off the chains and shackles on her arms and feet. The girl now ran to him arms outstretched. They hugged for a long time.

"I knew you'd come for me." Zoe said.

"Naturally." Modo replied.

Then he frowned as he glanced at her torn dress.

"Who did this to you?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter." She replied, quietly looking down.

"To me, it does." He said, "Anyone who would dishonor a lady needs to be taught some manners."

Suddenly, they heard the sounds of hands clapping together. They looked up to see the Paco standing a few feet from them.

"Saving the damsel in distress. You hero types. _Caballeros. _You all alike." He smirked.

"Why, you perverted scum!" Modo's eye was glowing as red as a police siren.

"Modo, don't. He's not worth getting into a fight over." Zoe told him.

The large gray mouse gently pushed Zoe to the side of him and walked over to beat some sense into Paco. Unfortunately, the guy had one of the electric rods with him. He struck the mouse with the end of it. Large volts of electricity shot through his body. The mouse screamed as he felt arcs of electric volts shoot through him.

"You're hurting him! Stop it!" Zoe cried out, running towards Paco and now grabbing his arm.

"_Cara la boca_, e_stupida!" _Paco shouted, throwing Zoe to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOO!" She screamed.

As if in answer to her distress, the necklace around her neck began glowing with an unearthly aura. She felt her body suspended in mid-air. Soon her whole body was illuminated by the strange, glowing blue aura. Paco stopped and turned to look. So did everyone else in the Pits.

"What the h-?" Throttle said, in awe at the glowing light.

He, Vinnie, and Greasepit had stopped fighting to stare at the light.

"Wh-?" Vinnie asked.

"Oh, man...we's being invaded by ghosts!" Greasepit now groaned, and folding up his body into a shivering ball.

Zoe pointed a single finger at Paco who was now pale as a ghost. A single arc of light emanated from it striking him. His screams of agony echoed through The Pits. Where he once stood was now a pile of ash.

Modo, whose fur was slightly singed, was struggling to get up. He was quickly helped by Zoe.

"Modo, are you okay?" She asked.

The mouse was now staring at her in total disbelief.

"Zoe, how did you-I mean-how-" He began.

"I don't know! I really don't know!" She exclaimed, staring at her hand in shock.


	11. Chapter 11

Escape From The Pits-Chapter 11

Throttle and Vinnie now flew through the air on their bikes and landed a few feet from Modo's bike. They saw the large mouse with his arm around Zoe's shoulders.

"What's going on, Big Guy?" Throttle asked Modo.

For answer, he motioned towards the floor on which sat a huge pile of smoking ash.

"Zoe...She..." Modo tried to answer.

The tan-furred mouse now detected a foul odor. It was a sickening smell. His jaw was now set as he realized what it was.

"Oh, man...this is bad." Throttle said, face now pale. The tan mouse looked away in disgust.

"What is that?" Vinnie asked, then he saw the charred pieces of clothing and smelled the rotten smell of burnt human flesh and bones.

He made a face and covered his nose and mouth with his bandanna.

"Ugh! I think I'm gonna be sick!" He blurted out.

"I-didn't-mean-to." Zoe struggled to say.

"What is going on?" The Pit Boss cried out, entering the cell.

"She did it! That witch killed Paco!" The dirty blonde haired guy with the yellow teeth exclaimed, pointing at Zoe.

"Hey, dirtbag! Mind your manners! Apologize to the lady." Modo told him.

"She aint a lady." He said.

Modo aimed his laser cannon in his face.

"I repeat. Apologize. To. The. Lady."

"Okay, okay. Sorry." He blurted out.

Everyone stared at the large pile of smoking ash that had once been Paco.

"You really smoked him." The Pit Boss whistled through his teeth.

"I'm sorry. I-I-didn't mean to kill him." Zoe faltered.

She now placed her hands to her face and covered her eyes.

"Don't you worry, Miss Zoe Ma'am, we'll figure all this out." Modo told her.

"We need to get back to the garage." Throttle said.

They were getting on their bikes when they heard the familiar click of automatic weapons.

"You ain't going no where. Your little lady friend here took out a member of my crew. That don't sit well with me. Plus, did you three yahoos really think you could pretend to be members of my Pit Crew? I gotta teach you all a lesson." The Pit Boss told them.

One of the crew members had seen Modo's wig fall off his head.

"He's one of those alien mice Lawrence Limburger has a bounty on: Dead or Alive." The guy with the dirty blonde hair and yellow teeth said, pointing at Modo and holding up a wanted poster.

"Well, well...I've been waiting for the chance to get even with you rotten mice for destroying my empire. Now's my chance. It's the Stone Gladiators for you four."

Then they heard the sounds of two hands clapping.

"Very good, you've caught them."

They all looked up to see Lawrence Limburger himself now walking up to the Pit Boss. Greasepit was with him.

"I figured they'd come here once they found out I had their lady friend." The Pit Boss replied.

"Figures. Ol' Feta Cheese Face had to be involved in this whole thing somehow." Throttle said.

"It just totally reeks of him." Vinnie chuckled.

"I thought something was stinking around here." Modo replied, holding his nose.

"Oh, make all the jokes you like. But now I intend to rid myself of you bothersome Biker Mice once and for all!" Limburger replied.

"Yeah, well, it's easier said than done, Hallibutt!" Throttle chuckled.

"What do you-?" Limburger began.

Suddenly, he saw a big rig truck with giant wheels along with a tow truck crash into the Pit Boss's underground city. The driver of the tow truck now fired a missile launcher at the Pit Boss and his crew. They scattered as their vehicles blew up into twisted piles of metal.

"Sweetheart, you can whip tail like the best of them!" Vinnie cried out, holding up a fist in victory to the vibrant auburn haired lady mechanic who now held up the missile launcher.

"This a private party or can anyone join?" Four-By teased.

"What's a party if you can't crash it?" Throttle replied, grinning.

"Perfect. My kind of party!" Vinnie cried out, taking out blasters.

"So let's rock the walls off this place!" Modo cried out.

The three mice now got on their bikes.

"Get them meddling moles!" The Pit Boss told the remaining members of his crew.

"Uh-Oh! Looks like Pit Breath sent out reinforcements." Throttle remarked.

Pit Boss members now began shooting at the Biker Mice. The mice shielded Charley and Zoe. Modo fired his laser cannon. Vinnie threw one of his flares.

"Get Zoe to safety, Miss Charley Ma'am." Modo told her.

"As well as yourself, Sweetheart." Vinnie said, "We'll cover you."

"We're not leaving without you guys." Charley said.

"We'll be fine. Get moving, Charley-girl." Throttle told her.

Charley helped Zoe into her pickup.

"Modo, please be careful." Zoe told him after getting in. The pickup drove away towards Four-By who directed his group to help the two women get away.

Within seconds, the mice had defeated the Pit Boss and his crew.

"Aw, no more?" Vinnie asked in a half teasing, half whining mode.

"Oh, I'll be more than glad to accommodate you moldy rodents." Dr. Carbunkle replied.

Within seconds, the Biker Mice were surrounded by a group of Limburger's Goon Squad. More than they'd ever seen in their lives. Guns and missiles were aimed at them.

"You had to ask, Genius." Throttle told Vinnie who shrugged his shoulders and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, mama...This just isn't our day." Modo moaned.


	12. Chapter 12

Zoe Chooses-Chapter 12

"Don't sweat it, bros. It's just Uncle Stinky's Loser Squad." Vinnie replied, cracking his knuckles, "This shouldn't take long."

"Oh, I beg to differ, dear boy, you see I made a few adjustments to His Overripeness' associates." Carbunkle cacked, pressing a button on a remote controller he held in his hand.

Suddenly, the Goon Squad transformed into gray metal cyborgs. Laser cannons and missile launchers protruded out of every opening on them which were now aimed at the mice.

The three mice were in shock.

"Okay, I don't remember them being able to do that." Vinnie said.

"More of the doc's genetic tinkering, I see." Throttle replied.

"I said it before...Oh, mama...this is not good." Modo groaned.

"Yeah, well, I say the bigger they are, they harder we blast!" Vinnie said.

Laser cannons and missile launchers were soon protruding from every opening on their bikes. They fired missiles at the approaching roboticized goon squad. They were soon enveloped in a cloud of thick smoke.

"Scratch one goon squad!" Throttle chuckled as he and his two bros high-fived each other.

Unfortunately, the smoke cleared and the goon squad was unaffected by their missile blasts. The mice couldn't believe it.

"It didn't even touch them!" Throttle said, "This is bad juju."

"We just blasted them and it didn't even make a dent!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"Can't nothing stop 'em?" Modo said.

Throttle pressed a button on the visor of his helmet. He used infra-red to scan the robot army.

"No wonder. They're made of Plutarkian steel!" He frowned.

"You can't hurt them, but they can hurt you!" Carbunkle cacked.

Throttle activated his Nuke Knuckles and swung his fist at one of the Goon Squad. One of the goon caught it and picked him up.

"Throttle!" Vinnie called out.

"Put him down, metal face!" Modo shouted, aiming his laser cannon at the robot goon.

"If you insist." He replied, throwing the tan-furred mouse into the air and at his comrades.

He collided with Vinnie and Modo. All three mice were now lying on the ground. The robot army had them completely surrounded.

"Excellent work, doctor. Now finish them." Limburger told him.

"With pleasure, your Rotundness." Carbunkle replied, turning a dial on the remote.

...

"The guys are in trouble. We have to help them!" Charley was saying.

"But what can we-I know!" Zoe replied, then she climbed out the pickup and jumped down.

"Wait, Zoe! What are you doing?" Charley asked.

The young woman now aimed the jewel on her necklace at Limburger's goon squad.

"Now, activate..." Zoe told the jewel.

Nothing happened.

"Oh, c'mon...I know you're in there." She said, staring at the jewel.

"I...I...have to concentrate."

She shut her eyes tight and concentrated with all her might. The jewel began glowing with an unearthly almost other worldly aura of light. It enveloped her in its glow and she basked in it warmth. It was like she felt one with it.

"Modo...I...won't let you die." She thought.

...

"Any last words before my robot army vaporizes you?" Limburger asked, chuckling fiendishly.

The Biker Mice stared at the robot army surrounding them.

"It can't end like this. Earth needs us. So does Mars. Carbine..." Throttle thought.

The raven haired mouse was never far from the tan-furred mouse's thoughts. He thought of her everyday. Not a single day has gone by that he doesn't remember that they met during the war and fell in love.

Flashback...

They fought side by side against the Reek Fishes. He almost fell off a cliff when Carbine caught him.

"You okay, Throttle?" She asked.

"Fine." He replied.

"I'm glad because I don't want to lose you." She replied, gazing at him warmly.

"You don't have to worry. I'm not going anywhere." He said, softly and smiled as he cupped her chin in his hand.

Then life took him away from her.

...

End Flashback

"Life...It's no easy road." He thought, sadly shaking his head.

...

He and his bros were captured by the Reek Fishes. They stole one of their ships and were shot down. They landed on Earth and risked their lives everyday to keep the Plutarkians from doing to Earth what they did to Mars.

He longed for the day when they defeat the Plutarkians and save Mars. Then he can plan a future with his girl. It upset him he never told her that he loved her and wanted to marry her. Now it seems he never will get the chance.

For Vinnie, it shouldn't have ended this way without him telling Charley that he loved her. The white furred mouse loved the auburn haired lady mechanic from the moment he first met her. But part of him thought he wasn't good enough for her.

Girls were always mooning over him. He used to think when he was a young soldier that he was God's gift to woman and liked being the lady killer that he was. Till he and his bros were injured resulting in the disfigurement of his face.

He was ashamed of what he first saw in the mirror after the accident. Half of his perfect face scarred beyond recognition. Despair filled his heart when he learned there was nothing that could be done. That he would have to live with it for the rest of his life.

Flashback...

It was hard for him to stare at it. Vinnie had the damaged side of his face covered with a white bandage. He sat on his bike devastated.

"Mirror, Mirror on the handlebars, who's the studliest mouse in all of Mars?" He asked, in a daze.

Then in a fiery rage with one hand, he tore off the mirror and threw it to the ground.

"You okay, cutie?"

The white mouse looked up to see a young female Martian Mouse approach him. It was Harley. She had been the Martian Resistance's young medic. She was also the object of Vinnie's affection. But now he avoided her. He couldn't bear the thought of her seeing his face or hearing her scream at seeing it.

"Just here, uh, guarding the rocks." Vinnie replied, trying to smile and looking down.

"Really? Mind if I look under the hood?" She asked, turning the light on his bike towards his face.

"Sure."

Without a word, she undid the bandages around his face. She took one look.

"Wait right here and try to stay out of trouble." She said, turning around and walking away.

"Oh, yeah, sure. No problem. I'll just wait right here." He replied, looking away.

Harley went away and presently came back.

"This is for vehicle repairs and the occasional macho mouse makeover." She replied, placing a liquid-like metal material over the white mouse's face.

It formed over the damaged part of his face.

Then Harley held out a mirror.

"Oh, yeah! Van Wham is back!"Vinnie cheered.

He and Harley hugged and laughed together.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Vinnie told Harley.

"You're welcome, cutie." Harley purred, cupping his cheek in her hand.

Then she walked away.

"Danger: falling mouse." Vinnie sighed, happily.

Unfortunately, Harley was cruelly snatched out of his life never to be seen again.

End Flashback...

He's been unlucky in love. Maybe, that was why he shamelessly flirted with Charley. She reminded him of Harley. Her light colored eyes and caring nature warmed his heart.

Like, his two bros, Modo had as much to live for as they did. He fought in the war mainly to keep his family safe. His mama, his sister, his niece, and nephew were all he lived for. He told his niece and nephew he'd gladly give his right arm to keep them safe.

He literally had after his accident which left him without his limb. It devastated him. But his robot arm more than filled that void and gave him another chance. He now also had Zoe. She was the sweetest woman he ever met. She was kind and caring. He wanted a future with this woman.

"You can't kill me. I'm too cool to die." Vinnie told Limburger.

"Any ideas?" Modo asked Throttle.

"Unless you have a way to penetrate Plutarkian steel, we're about to join other motorcycle jammers in the afterlife." Throttle replied.

"You're not exactly filling me full of hope, bro." Vinnie said.

The robots now opened their mouths. The mice looked surprised to see laser cannons inside. Suddenly, the robots began rising into the air and began disentegrating into particles.

"Nooooooooo!" Limburger cried out, "My robot army!"

Zoe stood a few feet from them with her hand outstretched. The jewel now glowed with an unearthly glow.

"Curse that infernal woman!" Limburger cried out, aiming a laser blaster at her.

Suddenly, it was shot out of his hand by Modo.

"Not gonna happen on my watch, Stinky!" He exclaimed, aiming his still smoking laser cannon at the Big Cheese.

"Hey, how about a light?" Vinnie asked, throwing one of his flares at Limburger who flew into the air.

Throttle activated his Nuke Knuckles striking the Big Cheese and knocking him into Carbunkle. They went down into a heap.

Zoe now stood in a total daze. The jewel stopped glowing.

"Sweetheart, that was amazing." Vinnie said to Zoe.

"You okay, Miss Zoe Ma'am?" Modo asked her.

"Biker Mice, I'm...Future."

Then the scene suddenly changed as Zoe or Future found herself outside in the city of Chicago. She saw a large missile frozen in mid-air. She saw the Biker Mice in total shock as they gazed at the missile. But everyone was frozen in time except for her.

"You took me back to the beginning, Freem." She said, to the alien who stood before her.

"Because I want you to remember everything. It will help you make the right choice." He told her.

"The smart choice would be to come back to the company. To our family."

She looked up to see the two alien executives, Eon and Era floating before her.

"Ignore Era, Future. Save Charley." Eon told her.

"No, save Carbunkle. He's a true man of science. Forget these Earthlings." Era told her.

"I already know what I have to do." Future said.

She closed her eyes and held up the jewel. The jewel began glowing. Charley and the Biker Mice were suddenly unfrozen in time.

Vinnie and Charley looked shocked as they realized they had been in a lip lock. They quickly pulled away from each other then looked away. Both of their faces were as red as tomatoes. Then they looked up quickly to see the missile aimed towards them. Throttle and Modo were looking up as well.

"What happened?" They asked themselves as they looked around in confusion. Charley also asked and was puzzled.

"There's no time. Charley, you have to reprogram the missile. The console is in Carbunkle's lab." Zoe told her, "Hurry, while I can still keep time frozen!"

"I'll ride ya over there, Sweetheart." Vinnie told Charley.

"Then let's go, hotshot!" Charley replied, hopping on his bike.

They rode into Limburger Plaza where the hydrogen bomb had been released. Charley got on the computer in Carbunkle's lab. She typed away on the keyboard.

"That should do it!" She exclaimed.

" 'Hope they make it in time." Throttle said.

"Look!" Modo cried out.

Vinnie crashed his bike out of Limburger's building and onto the ground as he rode to his two compadres and Zoe.

"I'm losing control!" Zoe cried out, as time resumed back.

The missile was flying towards them. Then all of a sudden, it turned around and began flying back towards Limburger Plaza.

...

"In a few short seconds, Chicago will be no more!" Limburger chuckled, fiendishly.

"Um, I wouldn't be too sure about that, Your Overripeness." Carbunkle said, "My scanners are detecting an unidentified object coming at us at a high rate of speed."

Both villians looked at the monitor. Their eyes grew as big as saucers when they realized the missile was coming towards them. They panicked and screamed. The missile hit Limburger's tower smashing it into a billion bits. The Big Cheese crawled out from under a smashed piece of what was once his office wall. Carbunkle was also pushing off plywood.

"I suppose that is how they say the cookie crumbles." Limburger bowed, then sobbed.

"Aw, don't youse feel bad, boss. Everybody likes cookies." Greasepit said, patting his employer on the back.

"Oh, shut up." Limburger told him.

...

"We have saved the day again! Are we the baddest mamma jammas in the universe or what?" Vinnie crowed.

"It'll take that old Rotfish a long time to rebuild his tower. Which means we can kick back for a while." Throttle replied, chuckling.

"You okay, Zoe?

"I'm-dizzy..." Zoe cried out, as she felt herself about to fall to the ground.

Modo quickly caught her before she fell. He now cradled her limp form in his arms.

"Zoe..." He said, gently.

She had closed her eyes as her memory now came back to her.

"I now know who I am. I was sent to Earth to learn about humanity. My alien essence was transferred into this nanonite, synthetic form. This body is not who I am." She replied, then more slowly, "But I learned too much. I experienced human emotions: Things I was never meant to learn. Fear, sadness, joy, hope, and...love. I know what they are and how they feel."

Zoe or Future now got up and looked straight ahead. It was as if she was in a trance.

"I experienced life as a human female. Yet I am not one of them." She said.

"You are." Modo told her, taking her in his arms.

"She's not. She's our sister." Era told him, then to Future, "Come back to us, little sister. Where you belong."

Zoe now stood next to her two alien siblings.

"Era, Eon...Look after our dear father. Tell him that I love him but my place is here...on Earth." Zoe said, taking a few steps back from them.

The two aliens glanced at each other for a minute. Then back at Zoe.

"Suit yourself, sister. But you know where to find us if you change your mind." Eon told her.

The two aliens vanished into thin air.

"Farewell, dear cousin. I trust you've made the right decision." Freem told her.

Then he and his spaceship vanished into thin air.

"You really meant what you said?" Modo asked.

"Of course I do. You guys are the best friends any uninsured girl could ask for." She teased, then looking at Modo, "I don't know what I'd do without you all."

"Back at ya, Zoe." Throttle smiled.

She hugged him then Vinnie and clung to Modo.

She now knew where and with whom she belonged.

The End.


End file.
